Sunset's Locked-On Love
by 00RaiserGundam
Summary: Realizing their feelings for each other was only just the beginning. Now, the newly crowned princess Sunset Shimmer and Lockon Astros will have to travel together down a new path that neither one has taken before on their own; The path of love.
1. First Date

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter One: First Date**

Sunset Shimmer was riding the express train to Canterlot. At the moment, she was 'nervicited' as Pinkie Pie would say. She was going to be on a date with a certain stallion that she had just gotten together with not too long ago.

Technically it was not her first date ever. She had dated the Flash Sentry from the other world beyond the mirror. Back then she was still an ambitious brat who didn't know better and was just using him.

This was her first date since then and she was a better mare now as well as a princess, and this time she was determined not to screw up anything.

She had just gotten through the gates when a familiar pegasus stallion caught her attention.

"Hello there, Princess." Flash Sentry bowed. "Prince Lockon Astros is waiting for you in the gardens. He asked me to escort you there once you had arrived."

"You don't have to be formal around me, Flash." Sunset giggled. "Thanks for the escort."

As they were heading towards the sculpture garden, Flash gave Sunset a playful smirk.

"I always knew you two would end up together." He chuckled. "It's about time one of you made a move."

"You're one to talk." Sunset countered playfully. "You still haven't asked Twilight out on a date."

"For your information, Princess," Flash playfully defended, "I am not into her like that anymore. Plus, I already have a marefriend now."

"You don't say?" Sunset listened on. "Congrats, Flash. Who's the lucky mare?"

"She is this sweet little unicorn named Moondancer. I have a date with her after my shift ends-" Flash said before Sunset cut him off.

"Moondancer?!" She almost exclaimed. "She's a friend of mine. We used to be classmates at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Wait, are you talking about a mare with red hair, white fur, who has a crescent moon and three stars for a cutie mark and wears a blue bow on her tail?"

"That's her." Flash confirmed. "I never knew you two were friends."

"Well, we technically didn't become friends until just a day or two after I came back to Equestria." Sunset admitted, before starting to reminisce. "Back when she, Lyra, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and I were still in school five years ago, I had rudely turned down a lunch invitation from them. That was back when I was still an ambitious and power hungry brat. Looking back on it now, I was sure she would never want to see me again after that. So you can imagine how dumbfounded I was when she was the first one of them to forgive me when I apologized to all of them after my return."

"You are lucky to be dating her Flash." She said after turning back to him. "She is one of the kindest and sweetest ponies I have ever had the luck to be friends with. So you better treat her right, because I do not want to have to see her in tears with a broken heart because of you."

"You have my word as a Royal Guard." Flash said with a deep bow. "May the wrath of you and all the other princesses be my undoing, should I ever go back on that word."

"That's good enough for me." Sunset said with a smile. "Although, all that extra stuff might have been overdoing it."

"Well, you got me there." Flash responded with a sheepish smile. "Anyway here we are."

Sure enough they had reached an open area of the Canterlot Sculpture Gardens, where Lockon Astros was sitting at a table with two salads prepared by the staff from the castle's kitchen. He saw Sunset and Flash and waved them over.

"Sunset, glad you could make it." He said happily before turning to Flash. "Thanks lieutenant, that will be all. I do believe your shift just ended. Don't you have plans with somepony today?"

"Oh, Horseapples! You're right!" Flash exclaimed. "I gotta get going, see ya later you two." And with that he took to the skies.

"Tell Moondancer I said hi!" Sunset called after him.

"Will do!" Flash echoed back as he left the castle grounds.

Lockon and Sunset just chuckled before turning to each other.

"I am glad that he found somepony." Lockon said. "Though, to be honest, I was quite surprised that he got over his crush on Twilight."

"Probably just as well." Sunset replied. "Twilight is still learning about being a princess, she claims. Either way, I think she's already got enough things on her mind without dating being one of them. But, she will come around eventually and find somepony herself. At least I hope she will."

"Oh, I am sure she will." Lockon sincerely replied. "Especially if your friends and Cadance will have any say in the matter."

"I can only imagine how Shining Armor would react to that." Sunset joked. Lockon joined in on her laughter.

After finishing their meals, the pair walked back inside the castle. As they trotted into the main hall, they were greeted by Princess Celestia.

"Hello there, you two." She said with a warm smile. "How was your date?"

"Oh it was great!" Sunset replied with an eager smile.

"I couldn't agree more with Sunset." Lockon added before turning to his adoptive mother. "Though I am sure that comes as no surprise to you, seeing as how you were eavesdropping on us during our kiss the night of her coronation."

"You knew I was there?" Celestia responded with a sheepish smile.

"We know that Luna, Cadance, Twilight, Moondancer, Lyra, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts were with you." Sunset replied with a playful smirk. "Thanks for not ruining our moment back then, by the way."

"It's great to see that both of you are happy." Celestia responded before turning to give Lockon an affectionate nuzzle. "Especially you son. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that you have moved on from your tragic past."

"Mom…" Lockon said bashfully while blushing. "Well, it turns out all I needed was for somepony to literally slap some sense into me."

"I'm really sorry about that by the way." Sunset sheepishly apologized to them both. "He was just so lost in his desires for revenge; it was like he was a completely different pony."

"It's ok, Sunset." Celestia replied. "Your heart was in the right place. You did not wish to see a loved one consumed by his own darkness."

"And I am glad you did." Lockon added with a sincere smile.

Soon enough, it was time for Sunset to return to Ponyville, something she had almost forgotten about. The thought of separating after coming together so meaningfully was galling to them both.

"We should do something like this again sometime." Sunset told Lockon.

"I couldn't agree more." Lockon smiled, gently kissing her hoof, while Sunset blushed at this.

Lockon escorted Sunset to the train station, where he, Celestia, Moondancer and Flash saw her off. Sunset gave Celestia a hug before turning to Moondancer and Flash.

"Has he been treating you right?" Sunset whispered into Moondancer's ear as they hugged.

"He has been an absolute gentlecolt." Moondancer replied. "You don't need to be protective of me Sunset."

"What kind of friend would be if I wasn't every now and then?" Sunset reasoned. "I just don't want to see you happy one day and then heartbroken the next."

"And I am glad that you care about me that much." Moondancer replied. "It just proves what a good friend you are."

"Tell Lyra and the others I said hi." Moondancer added as they broke the hug. "I'm sure they'll want to hear all about their friend's potential future husband."

Lockon and Sunset both blushed intensely at that remark. Celestia and Moondancer just giggled at the site while Flash just smirked while trying to hold in his laughter.

Sunset and Lockon gave each other a quick peck on the lips goodbye before Sunset boarded the train back home to Ponyville just before it left the station.

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Moving Out But Staying Close

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Two: Moving Out but Staying Close**

It was a lovely sunny morning in Ponyville when Sunset woke up.

While having breakfast in the library with Twilight, Spike and Shadow, Sunset decided to tell them all something that has been on her mind for a while.

"Hey Twilight…" she paused for a brief moment. "I bought my own house."

Twilight and Spike almost immediately did a spit take with their drinks after hearing that.

"You're moving?!" Twilight almost shouted.

"Just hear me out, please." Sunset calmed her down before continuing. "This is something that I have been thinking about for a while now. You've been kind enough to let me live here with you and have a job here for quite some time. I am very grateful that you did, but you and I both know I can't live with you forever."

Twilight nodded in understanding.

"And it's not like I'm moving to a different town." Sunset continued. "I just bought a house right here in Ponyville. That way I can always stay with you and our friends right here in our hometown. I can still keep my job here in the library, right?"

"Of course, Sunset." Twilight replied with a sincere smile. "Tell, you what, we'll even help you and Shadow move in."

"Great." Sunset happily agreed. "And knowing Pinkie, she'll probably throw me a party to celebrate."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Spike chuckled.

So for the rest of the day, Twilight, Sunset, Shadow, and Spike had packed all of Sunset's belongings and moved them to Sunset's new house.

The house itself was not small. On the outside it was at least two stories high, about the same height as the Golden Oaks Library. It had an awning over the front door. It also had windows on the front and sides of the house as well as a balcony you could walk out onto on the side of the second floor.

The inside looked even bigger. In addition to the floors that could be seen on the outside, the house also had a basement underneath the first floor which provided the perfect shelter from heavy winds and storms, and there was also an attic above the second floor.

On the first floor was the living room which could be entered through the front door. There was a stair case leading to the basement. The basement not only had fully functional lights, it even had a desk, a refrigerator and a bathroom with a door concealing it.

The living room on the first floor had a small couch and a fireplace with a stone hearth. The only other room on the first floor was a kitchen, complete with stove, refrigerator with freezer, cabinets, sink and all other essentials as well as a dining table. There was also a bathroom in the kitchen.

The second floor had one master bedroom, and two slightly smaller bedrooms all connected to a single hall. The master bedroom had a window opening up to the balcony on the second floor. There was even a large personal bookcase and a small desk with a chair. Both the master bedroom and the slightly smaller guest bedrooms all had dressers, closets, and bathrooms inside them, complete with fully functional sinks and curtain concealed bathtub showers as well as mirrors.

At the end of the hallway leading into the bedrooms was a staircase to the attic. The attic looked slightly bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. And the small window leading it outside made it a good place to look at stars with a telescope from indoors.

With help from Spike and Twilight, Sunset had moved all of her stuff into her new house within the span of only a few hours, including a new food bowl and bed for Shadow.

"Twilight, Spike, I cannot thank you enough for all of your help." Sunset thanked them while petting Shadow on the head. "This really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem at all." Twilight said with a sincere smile. "We're happy for you."

"Although, I am gonna miss having you around." Spike admitted. "I was just starting to get used to having you and Shadow around."

"I'll still come and work at the library Spike." Sunset said while ruffling his head spines. "We'll always be friends no matter what."

Soon after Twilight and Spike left to go back home to the library, Sunset realized that she needed to stock up on groceries and get some pet food for Shadow from Fluttershy. So she and Shadow left their new house after unpacking to get their supplies, unaware of the Pink blur that sped off in the opposite direction from a far off distance.

After a little less than an hour, Sunset and Shadow had returned to their house with Sunset holding a couple bags full of food in her magic grasp.

When she opened the door and turned on the lights, she was met by a group chorus of "SURPRISE!" coming from the group that was currently inside.

Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and even Lockon Astros were all there.

"Guys what are you all doing here?!" Sunset asked in obvious surprise.

"We just wanted to celebrate you moving into your new house." Pinkie Pie said. "Twilight showed us the address and the rest you can pretty much guess."

"And I wanted to surprise you with a visit." Lockon added. "When I ran into the girls and Pinkie Pie told me about this surprise party, I thought what better way to surprise you."

"Awe you guys are so sweet." Sunset said with a heartfelt smile. Then Shadow tackled Lockon first out of all the ponies other than Sunset and started licking him like crazy.

"Looks like Shadow certainly likes you Lockon." Rainbow laughed. Almost immediately after she said that, she got tackled and licked next. Everypony just laughed.

Then they all partied on through the rest of the day. Needless to say Shadow became friends with everypony else. As for Lyra, Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts…when they first heard who Moondancer was currently dating…let's just say that those four weren't the only ponies who did a spit take each on their drinks.

Needless to say, Sunset couldn't have been happier right now. She had a coltfriend who she loved dearly, many great friends, a loyal animal companion, and now a house to call her own. She felt so happy; she didn't think anything could make her more so. If only she knew what fortune would eventually have in store for her.

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Spreading Her Wings

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Three: Spreading Her Wings**

Sunset Shimmer was still getting used to her new wings. Despite all her best efforts, she could not keep them or herself in balance and ended up falling on her face every time she tried.

She had just crashed after not even getting five feet in the air for the fifth time in a row, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Trying to get some flight practice in, are we?" It said.

Sunset turned in the voice's direction and her face lit up at the sight of an unmistakable blonde-maned pegasus mare.

"Lightning Dust! You're back!" Sunset exclaimed while galloping up to hug her friend. "How was the academy?"

"Aside from being under constant watch by Spitfire," Lightning Dust answered her, "it was awesome. I even managed to develop a new move on my way back a few days ago. Wanna see it?"

"Do I ever?!" Sunset eagerly accepted.

Lightning Dust nodded and then flew straight up into the air, leaving an amber lightning bolt streak behind her. She did not stop flying until she had all but reached the sun. After pausing for a few brief moments to catch her breath, she dived straight down towards the ground at top speed, flapping her wings as fast and as hard as she possibly could.

Even though it looked like she was struggling to do so, even Sunset could see that Lightning Dust was trying to break the sound barrier. Just when Sunset thought that something was about to go wrong, Lightning Dust had finally broken the barrier. The result was not a sonic rainboom, but this could definitely be akin to one.

Instead of a flaming rainbow-colored shockwave, the one that Lightning Dust created was composed of billions of lightning bolts of all sizes in the same color as her mane, crackling like electricity.

"What happened?!" Rainbow Dash asked after appearing out of nowhere. "What was that explosion?!"

"Nothing to worry about, Dash." Sunset assured before pointing to the sky. "Just look up there and see for yourself."

"What the hay?!" Rainbow gasped in awe at the massive electric sonic boom. "Who did that?!"

Just then Lightning Dust came right for both ponies very fast. Before she got anywhere near them, she flew slightly upward from their position, and then stopped on a bit immediately when she was directly above both of them, making herself clearly visible.

"Does that answer your question?" Sunset asked Rainbow in response.

"Hey Lightning Dust." Rainbow greeted her former flying partner.

"Sup, Dash." Lightning Dust waved in response.

"That was awesome!" Sunset cheered and hoof-bumped Lightning Dust. "I've never even seen a Sonic Rainboom, but I think you just pulled off your own version of one."

"Uh, rainbooms don't have lightning." Rainbow smirked.

"That's it!" Lightning Dust said in realization. "I'll call it the Sonic Lightningboom!"

"It's perfect." Sunset agreed, while Rainbow just shrugged and nod.

"Anyway Sunset, I noticed you were having trouble flying." Lightning Dust said in concern. "Still not yet use to the wings, huh?"

"Sadly, no." Sunset answered her.

"Well, don't worry." Lightning Dust assured her with a pat on the back. "I'm gonna coach you."

"Ok. This I gotta see." Rainbow Dash smugly remarked. Sunset and Lightning just ignored that.

"Okay now, let's get started! First off, can you open your wings?" Lightning Dust asked Sunset.

Sunset tried to open them but could not even get halfway.

"Let me take a look." Lightning Dust walked over to her. "No wonder you're so much having trouble. You're tensing up way too much. Try relaxing a bit."

Sunset nodded, took a deep breath, and then tried again. Slowly, but surely, her wings began to extend. In a matter of seconds, they were fully erect.

"That's great." Lightning Dust complimented. "Now let's practice flapping. Don't worry; the first time is always the hardest. After that, it'll practically be a breeze. No pun intended." Sunset just giggled with her at that.

Sunset then began flapping her wings just to get a feel for them and the motions, as well as trying to get the wings in sync.

"Make sure to get your wings in sync." Lightning Dust advised. "Now to get off the ground, you have to remove the weight from your body and just focus on your wings. It's kind of like floating on water."

Sunset closed her eyes and imagined she was floating in a river. Then she began flapping and soon enough she was off the ground.

"That's it Sunset. You're doing it." Lightning Dust told her. "Think you can go higher?"

Sunset opened her eyes and looked at her before nodding yes. Lightning Dust then grabbed her hoof and led her further up. Rainbow Dash followed them just in case something went wrong.

"Now, we just need to practice flying around." Lightning Dust said. "Try flying from left to right."

Sunset was just able to get it down.

"Good." Lightning Dust continued. "Now try lifting yourself up and down."

Sunset was starting to get the hang of it. She stopped flapping to let herself lower downwards, and was just starting to flap even harder to do the opposite when a fierce wind came from out nowhere, causing Sunset to spiral downward towards the ground at a dangerously fast rate.

"Sunset!" Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash called and dove after her.

Even with their speed, Rainbow and Lightning were both too far away from Sunset to get to her before she hit the ground.

Sunset tried desperately to get control of her wings, but it worked to no avail. It looked like she was going to crash and get severely injured. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. When it did not come, Sunset opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by a familiar sapphire blue magic aura.

"Thank goodness I'm in time." Said the unmistakable voice of Lockon Astros. "That would have been a nasty crash."

"Lockon?!" Sunset gasped. "Not that I'm not grateful for the rescue, but what are you doing in Ponyville? Did you come here to surprise me with another visit?"

"Yes." Lockon replied. "And this time I have the whole weekend off."

"Sunset!" came the worried voices of Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust.

"Are you ok?!" Lightning Dust asked her.

"I'll be fine, Lightning Dust." Sunset answered her. "Thanks to Lockon here. Anyway can we end flight practice for today with that? I think I need some time to rest after that."

"Of course." Lightning Dust agreed. "How about same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." Sunset answered.

And with that Rainbow and Lightning sped off into the sky.

Soon Lockon had escorted Sunset back to her new house. They were now in Sunset's bedroom.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Lockon asked her.

"Yes, Lockon." Sunset answered. "You caught me before I could get any injuries. The only thing that's bothering me right now is the stiffness I'm feeling in my wings."

"I can help with that." Lockon mused.

"How?" Sunset asked.

"Are you willing to try a wing massage?" Lockon asked her. "It helps alleviate soreness and relaxes you as well."

"What the hay? I'll give it a try." Sunset said as she climbed onto a table to lie down on and spread her wings.

Lockon rubbed Sunset's wings with his hooves. Sunset sighed with contentment. It had been a while since she had felt quite so relaxed. She was just about as relaxed as she was whenever Rarity took her to the spa.

"So anyway, what was this new idea of yours?" Lockon asked her as he continued massaging.

"Oh," Sunset replied, "it's a new tool I'm thinking about inventing; an idea I have for a new tool for all branches of the royal guard."

"Please, tell me more." Lockon continued massaging Sunset's wings.

"You know how all guards have that armor?" Sunset explained. "Well, as you no doubt already know, that armor does not offer up maximum protection for each individual guard. And then there are all the guards who carry crossbows."

"My idea is to create a shield." She continued. "A versatile shield that can transform into a fully functional crossbow and back again. I am even thinking about putting in a bola launcher to incapacitate fugitives or criminals on the run. If I can make such a shield and then mass produce it, that could be the perfect tool for any royal guard to use. Wouldn't you agree?"

"That's really not a bad idea." Lockon agreed. "I might be able to help gather materials. I am pretty sure Mom would approve of this, but I will have to run it by her. And while we're on the subject of the royal guard, I have already made Flash Sentry my second-in-command for the Canterlot Royal Guard."

"That's great news." Sunset said. "Although is he capable of doing such a role?"

"He can be a goof sometimes," Lockon admitted, "but he is a very capable and reliable pony when it comes to being a guard."

"Well I hope it works out for him." Sunset expressed sincerely. "In the meantime, I think I wanna try flying again tomorrow."

"If that's what you want, then I'll help you out tomorrow along with Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust." Lockon offered. "At the very least I can provide moral support."

"That is more than enough." Sunset told sweetly before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She then showed him to the spare bed in one of the guest rooms. They were not quite that far into their relationship yet. The most intimate thing they had ever done so far was kissing each other on the lips.

The next morning, Sunset and Lockon met Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust out in the fields of Ponyville for Sunset to try again. After spending the whole morning practicing wing movements Sunset lifted off the ground again. This time she was showing a lot of improvement.

"You're definitely getting better, Sunset." Rainbow called out to her. "I'll give you that."

"Thanks to the encouragement from all three of you." Sunset responded.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sunset was struck yet again by another powerful wind. However this time she was ready and thanks to her training she recovered very quickly. The wind still pushed her back a bit, but she kept her balance the whole time.

"I did it." Sunset gasped, surprised at her own fortitude. "Yeah!"

She finally glided back down to the three ponies who were waiting. Lockon had a sincere smile. Lightning Dust had the biggest and toothiest grin Sunset had ever seen on her, and Rainbow Dash's jaw was literally touching the ground.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Lightning Dust cheered as she and Sunset high-hooved each other.

"Close that mouth of yours Dash, or you might catch flies." Sunset quipped playfully. Everypony else just laughed.

"How about a friendly race to Sugarcube Corner?" Rainbow suggested. "I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry."

"I could use a bite to eat." Lockon agreed.

Then all four ponies raced off. Well two of them were racing while the other two were just casually flying alongside each other and enjoying each other's company. And they still had the rest of the weekend to enjoy it.

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Healing Past Wounds & Helping Scars Fade

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Four: Healing Past Wounds & Helping Scars Fade**

Sunset Shimmer was back in Canterlot. She was visiting Moondancer and they were telling each other all about their adventures since they last saw each other, including how Sunset just recently settled into her new house.

"They all did a spittake on hearing that?" Moondancer asked Sunset when they got to the part about how Lyra and the others took the news that Moondancer was dating Flash Sentry. "All four of them?!"

"Not just those four." Sunset giggled. "Twilight even did one herself. Though I am sure that was more out of surprise at the fact that this was FLASH SENTRY we were talking about."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Moondancer said as she poured both of them some tea. "After learning what you told me, Lyra and the others about that world beyond the mirror, I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight finds anything having to do with ANY Flash Sentry awkward."

Sunset just giggled at that remark. Before taking a sip of her own tea.

"So how have you and Flash been doing?" She asked Moondancer. "How are things going?"

"Oh things are going really well." Moondancer answered with an eager smile. "On our last date, after Flash treated me to dinner, we watched the sunset on the hills in the park. And we had our first kiss under the moonlight."

"That's wonderful to hear." Sunset smiled. "Just know, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on in case-"

"It's OK Sunset." Moondancer interrupted her. "I will come to you and the girls IF that happens WHEN it happens. Though I do appreciate your concern for me."

"Sorry about that." Sunset apologized with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her head with her hoof.

"So how are you and Lockon doing?" Moondancer asked her. "I for one am glad that he found himself a special somepony."

"Oh, things are going great." Sunset replied. "We haven't really done anything beyond kissing, but I am willing to take it slow. You have to understand. I want this relationship to last."

"You really do love him." Moondancer swooned. "I can already hear those wedding bells ringing."

"Keep dreaming, Moondancer." Sunset chuckled. "I don't think we're even halfway to that point yet." Then she looked at the clock. "Oh I'd better go. I'm gonna go surprise Lockon at the castle. Give my best to Flash."

"Will do, Sunset. See ya later." Moondancer responded as Sunset walked out the building.

When Sunset got to the Castle she could not find Lockon anywhere. The only pony she did bump into was Princess Celestia.

"Oh, Princess, I'm so sorry." Sunset apologized and bowed. "I should have watched where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sunset." Celestia smiled sincerely. "And you don't need to be so formal around me anymore. You're a princess now too, remember?"

"Oh…right." Sunset sheepish smiled back. "Anyway you seem to be in kind of a hurry. Is something wrong?"

"Actually, it's Lockon." Celestia responded. "I can't find him anywhere. I've searched the whole castle. I am getting worried."

"I can help you look for him if you want." Sunset offered. "I was planning on coming here to surprise him with a visit anyway. Why would he not be in the castle?"

"That's because he is visiting the cemetery." Answered a cheeky voice from out of nowhere. Both ponies turned around to find Discord looking at them.

"The cemetery?" Celestia puzzled. "What would he be doing there, Discord?"

"Surely, Celestia, you of all ponies haven't forgotten what day this is?" Discord quizzed her. Then Sunset's and Celestia's eyes widened in realization.

"This is the anniversary of the night of that tragedy…" Sunset almost silently breathed, though Discord and Celestia still heard her.

"How could I have forgotten about that?" Celestia said as she put a hoof to her own face before turning to Discord. "And you didn't tell me this earlier because?"

"I thought he would rather be alone for this." Discord replied. "And I didn't want to say anything that would upset or anger him."

"Don't worry, Princess." Sunset said. "I'll find him, and I'll help him through this." And with that she galloped off for the Canterlot Cemetery.

The cemetery was vast and held an equally vast number of gravestones, but eventually, she found Lockon in front of a particular large grave stone at the base of a great oak tree. Inscribed on the stone were the following names:

_Star Sapphire_

_Jade Glimmer_

_Sharp Shooter_

Sunset found Lockon leaving a large bouquet of sapphire blue roses and forget-me-nots in front of the stone, before standing back up.

Sunset couldn't stand to see him alone like this anymore. She walked right up to him before asking him in a quiet tone "Want some company?"

Lockon was surprised to find Sunset there after turning around.

"Sunset?" He asked. "How did you find me here?"

"Celestia was worried when you left the castle unannounced." Sunset replied. "Discord reminded her about what today was. I decided to come here to check up on you."

"Discord knew that was today?! How does he know that?!" Lockon said in surprise. "Anyway I come here every year since that night just to visit them. I try to move on but I just can't seem to do it."

"I'll help you." Sunset said as she hugged him. "You're not alone."

"Thank you, Sunset." Lockon replied as he returned the hug. "I have an idea. Come with me."

Sunset followed him back to the gravestone and stood beside him. Then to her brief confusion, Lockon began talking to the stone.

"Mom…Dad…Sis…" He began. "There's somepony I want you to meet. This is Sunset Shimmer. She's my marefriend, the one I was just telling you about earlier. It's thanks to her that I did not lose myself to my desires to avenge all of you. She was a student of Princess Celestia, just like Twilight Sparkle, and now she's a princess too. She may have had to slap some sense into me, literally, to stop me from making a terrible mistake, but it just proves how much she cares about me. And I love her all the same."

Sunset then gave Lockon an affectionate nuzzle. "Come on," she said, "Let's head back to the castle. Celestia's getting worried about you enough as it is."

"Alright." Lockon replied. And with that they trotted away from the gravestone, out of the cemetery, and back to Canterlot Castle.

When they finally reached the throne room, the first thing that Celestia did was rush over to Lockon and give him an affectionate nuzzle.

"Lockon, I do wish you would at least tell me where you're going instead of just leaving the castle without a word." She said worried.

"Mom, I'm not a colt anymore." Lockon replied in an embarrassed tone. "Besides, I've been doing this every year since you adopted me. I'm sorry to make you worry about me like that, but honestly, sometimes you worry too much. But you'll be happy to know that I am starting to move on."

"I am happy to hear that, son." Celestia nuzzled him again before turning to her student-turned-princess. "Sunset I can't thank you enough for all of your help."

"It's no trouble at all, princess." Sunset replied with a sincere smile. "Anything to help out a friend or a loved one. Speaking of friends, I'd better get back to Ponyville so Pinkie Pie doesn't make a big deal out of my absence."

"Oh, that reminds me. Before I forget, I'd like to give you this." Celestia said as she magically levitated an envelope over to Sunset. "Go ahead and open it."

When said opened it, she gasped in surprise. "Are these…" She started to ask.

"Yes they are." Celestia replied. "Consider yourself and all of your friends invited to the Grand Galloping Gala which will be held here in two weeks' time. I put fifteen tickets in there. I hope that's enough."

"Oh it is, princess." Sunset eagerly replied. "I'll make sure Twilight and company get theirs. And I already know who I am giving the rest to. Don't worry we'll be sure to liven the place up twice as good as the Element wielders did at the last one. See you then. I am already getting excited about it and looking forward to it." And with that she headed off to give Moondancer the first two tickets before heading back to Ponyville.

"Me too, Sunset." Lockon called back to her as he saw her gallop away. He thought about how Sunset has always been there for him…always been there to comfort him. She had even helped him move on from that fateful tragedy in his childhood. Now he definitely knew that she loved him and also how much he loved her.

"I can't wait for the Gala either." He told his adoptive mother as he bid her a good night before heading off to his private quarters.

'And I know exactly what I am going to do then and there.' He thought to himself as he retired for the night.

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Getting Ready

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Five: Getting Ready**

Sunset Shimmer was already getting excited for the Grand Galloping Gala which was just two weeks away. On her way back to the train station in Canterlot, she made a quick stop by Moondancer's house to give her two of the fifteen tickets she had just received from Princess Celestia. Moondancer was only happy to receive one for herself and one for her coltfriend Flash Sentry.

The next morning she gathered the Mane Six, Spike, Lightning Dust, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts together in Sugarcube Corner to give them their tickets. The Mane Six still had their dresses from the last gala they went to so they were all set. The others however were not so lucky. Luckily for them Rarity eagerly volunteered to make a dress for each of them for no charge at all, which they all eagerly accepted.

In a day's time, Rarity had finished all six dresses and had brought Sunset and the others to the Carousel Boutique to show them all.

"Well, girls," Rarity said to them as she pulled up the curtain to reveal her finished work, "what do you think?"

Needless to say, they were all beyond amazed.

Sunset's dress was the exact same shape as Twilight's dress. However, instead of being blue with white stars on it, the design made her look like a roaring fire against the most beautiful sunset one could ever hope to see in their life. The main part of the dress was the most passionate shade of crimson red, with tiny flecks of gold and amber running all across it. The hoof pieces were a sunset orange in color with a small yellow sun on the front two hoof shoes. And of course there were slips to allow Sunset to place her wings through.

Lyra's dress just spoke music. The main part of the dress itself was amber yellow with a brown border and white lines going down the main part of the dress all over it making it look like she was wearing a lyre. There was even a lyre shaped clip to hold it in place at the front of the neck and a matching hair clip to go with it.

Lightning Dust's dress was very much based on the same design Rarity used for Rainbow Dash's dress. The only difference was that instead of a rainbow pattern, the dress itself was mainly black with lightning bolt patterns going down all over it.

Minuette's dress was pretty elegant to say the least. The main part of the dress was silver with gray ribbons held in place by a blue teardrop shaped sapphire. The accessories included a necklace that looked like it was made entirely out of sapphire, as well as earrings and hoof shoes that were made to look like hourglasses.

Twinkleshine's dress was very interesting to say the least. It was a dark sapphire blue with billions of little glittery stars all over the design. There were so many stars on the back; a foal could probably draw constellations using their imaginations using it.

Lemon Hearts's dress was simple yet elegant at the same time. The main part was the same color of magenta as her eyes while a bunch of blue and green heart shapes adorned the patterns. The finishing touch was a pair of heart shaped earrings.

"Wow, Rarity." Sunset said in amazement. "You have really outdone yourself."

"Mine looks awesome!" Lightning Dust agreed.

"I can't wait to try on mine." Lyra giggled excitedly.

"I love it." Minuette added.

"Same here." Twinkleshine voiced her agreement.

"Ditto." Lemon Hearts concluded.

"Splendid!" Rarity exclaimed. "I can't wait to see how we all look at the gala."

"Are you sure you don't want us to pay for our dresses, Rarity?" Sunset asked her. "I am more than willing to pay you for mine."

"Nonsense, darling." Rarity politely turned down. "You are all my friends. It's the least I can do."

"Well thanks Rarity." Lyra said before turning to leave. "See you at the gala."

Sunset and the others bid their goodbyes to Rarity and thanked her for their dresses before leaving as well.

"I just hope Lockon will like my dress." Sunset said to the others as they walked away from the boutique.

"Are you kidding?" Lightning Dust said. "He already thinks you're beautiful as you are."

"Yeah," Lyra continued, "once he sees you in that dress, I won't be surprised if his jaw literally hits the floor."

"I bet Flash Sentry will have the exact same reaction when sees Moondancer in her gown." Twinkleshine added.

"That'd be pretty hilarious to see." Lemon Hearts giggled with the others joining her. Before they all headed their separate ways.

Meanwhile with Lockon…

The adopted son of Celestia was currently wearing his best tuxedo to make sure that it still fit him. Luckily for him it fit and the slips allowed easy movement of his wings.

"Looking sharp there pal." Said a familiar voice.

Lockon turned around and saw Flash Sentry outside the open doorway to his private chambers with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Flash." Lockon replied. "How are things going with Moondancer?"

"Great. Thanks for asking." Flash answered him. "She gave me a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala so I could go with her. Apparently Sunset Shimmer gave them to her."

"That sounds about right." Lockon nodded in understanding. "Mom and I had just given her fifteen tickets not that long ago. Looks like she wanted to see you and Moondancer at the Gala as well as her Ponyville friends."

"Well Moondancer and I are definitely going to be there." Flash said as he was turning to leave before leaning his head back in one last time. "By the way you might want to hide that little surprise you have for your marefriend somewhere safer until the big moment. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Later."

"How does he do that?" Lockon silently said to himself. Then he put his big surprise in the safe under his bed.

'This will surely make that night of the gala the best night ever.' He thought to himself with his beloved in mind all the while. 'For the both of us.'

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. The Best Night Ever (For Sure This Time)

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Six: The Best Night Ever (For Sure This Time)**

Sunset Shimmer was beyond excited. Tonight was the night of the Grand Galloping Gala. She and all of her friends had been preparing for this night, and now it was just a few hours away.

Rarity had managed to use her persuasive charms to convince enough stallions in Ponyville to be able to pull two carriages all the way to Canterlot Castle. The Mane Six were riding together in one carriage wearing their original gala dresses while Sunset, Lightning Dust, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts were riding in the other carriage wearing the dresses that Rarity had recently made for them.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Twinkleshine giggled with glee. "I can't believe I actually have a chance to go to THE Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Sunset, I need to thank you for my ticket." Lyra turned to her princess companion. "I never thought I would even live to see the Gala, let alone go to it."

"Same here." Minuette replied in honesty.

"Me too." Lemon Hearts added.

"Ditto." Lightning Dust pitched in.

"Oh girls," Sunset replied, "You don't really have to thank me. This gala would not mean a thing to me if I could not spend it with all of my friends."

"Or your special somepony." Lightning Dust added with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, stop it." Sunset responded coquettishly. "Besides, I made sure Moondancer had enough tickets to make that she and her special somepony will also be there."

"I just hope he's treating her right." Lemon Hearts said. "Because if he breaks her heart, I will personally make sure that he regrets it."

"Well, let's not let anything ruin our time together tonight." Sunset said to all of them. And they all heartily agreed.

Meanwhile, Prince Lockon Astros was getting ready in his own bedroom. He was wearing his best royal tuxedo. The entire ensemble was made from the finest fabric that Canterlot had to offer. Although, to be perfectly honest, Lockon thought the finest fabric detail was a bit excessive. The shirt was white while his jacket was black with a matching bowtie. The jacket had the Canterlot royal insignia on it so that everypony would know that he was the adopted son of Princess Celestia, thus making him royalty as well.

'I can't wait to see Sunset in her dress.' He thought excitedly to himself. 'Knowing her, Rarity will have made her dress as well as those worn by all of her friends.'

Then he looked to the pocket on the right side of his jacket, where a faint lump of weight could only be felt by him.

'I just hope she accepts.' He thought to himself.

"My, my," said the voice of Princess Celestia, "don't you look handsome?"

"Mom…" Lockon replied rather bashfully. "You're embarrassing me."

"Isn't it a mother's job to embarrass her own son?" Celestia replied wittingly.

"Whatever," Lockon replied with a smirk of his own, "just please don't embarrass me tonight. Otherwise I may just return the favor."

Celestia just chuckled at that joke and Lockon joined in.

"Either way," she continued, "I just wanted to let you know that Cadance and Shining Armor will also be attending the Gala."

"That's great to hear." Lockon replied. "Now all of my friends and family will be there."

"I am glad to see you so excited." His adoptive mother responded. "Anyway the first guests will be arriving soon. See you there."

"You too, Mom." Lockon smiled at her before she turned around and left.

'Cadance is coming too?!' he inwardly panicked to himself. 'She could ruin my surprise. I just hope she doesn't find out before I make my move. And I already know exactly how and when I am going to do it.' And with that he trotted out of his room to enjoy the gala.

Sunset and company had just driven up to the castle gates. Spike opened up the doors to both carriages to allow both parties to exit.

"I can't believe we're here again." Twilight mentioned.

"You mean you guys are here again." Sunset corrected her. "You forget, Twilight, that this is a first for some of us."

"Of course, sorry." Twilight apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Hey girls!" a familiar voice called to them. They all turned their heads to see a familiar couple walking towards them.

"Moondancer!" Sunset's group happily cheered and ran up to hug their friend.

True enough, Moondancer and Flash Sentry walked up to them to greet them in response. Flash was wearing a midnight blue suit with a matching necktie and a white shirt.

Moondancer looked equally gorgeous. She had on a silver dress with little specks of white patterned all over it to make it look like a beautiful and star-filled night sky.

"Girls it's so good to see you again." Moondancer said before turning to Sunset. "I really must thank you again for the tickets you gave me Sunset. Flash and I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you."

"And not guarantee the presence of one of my best friends?" Sunset said. "Not a chance."

"So you're Flash Sentry." Lemon Hearts said as she walked around Flash.

"That's me." Flash responded.

"Let me just make one thing perfectly clear." Lemon Hearts continued before leaning to whisper into his ear. "Moondancer is one of my best friends and she told me about how well you have been treating her so far. So I will give you a chance."

"But," she continued, "if I find out that you have broken her heart in any way whatsoever, you are going to regret it. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." Flash replied with a serious face, although he was a panicky nervous wreck on the inside.

"Good." Lemon Hearts responded.

"Hey Moondancer, you should meet the rest of our friends." Sunset told her and then led her towards the Mane Six.

"Twilight, Spike!" Moondancer exclaimed and ran over to greet them while giving each of them a hug which was eagerly returned. "I haven't seen you guys since our days in magic school together."

"It's good to see you too, Moondancer." Twilight replied with a sincere smile.

"And may I just say, you look absolutely gorgeous." Spike added with both hands in a thumbs-up position. "Flash is definitely lucky to be dating a mare like you."

"Oh, Spike, always the charmer." Moondancer thanked him as she nuzzled him before placing a light peck on his cheek. "You're so sweet." Spike just blushed at this.

Applejack then started walking down the path towards the castle before she looked back at us. "Come on, ya'll! We got a party to get to." She said in an excited tone before she continued walking.

And with that everypony else started walking to catch up with her. At the main entrance to the castle were two unicorn royal guards. They were checking the tickets before anypony they entered. Sunset's party each gave their ticket and they were admitted inside.

They entered the lobby to see the room had a bunch of high-class ponies in fancy outfits wandering around and talking to each other. Sunset and Twilight then walked up to the long set of stairs and looked up to see Celestia standing at the very top of them. They then walked up to greet her.

Once Celestia noticed us, she smiled in delight. "Sunset, Twilight, I'm so glad you both could make it."

Sunset then smiled back. "It's nice to see you too, Princess. I've been looking forward to this gala for quite some time."

"I hope things go much more smoothly, Princess. We never got the chance to talk last time." Twilight said.

"Don't worry Twilight, there will be time for that." Celestia assured her. Then looked back down at her two students with a raised eye brow. "Where are all your friends? I hope they made it."

"Oh, don't worry Celestia; they're here along with us." Sunset assured her mentor. "I made sure that Twilight's friends got their tickets and I gave the rest to Moondancer and her friends."

"That's good to hear." Celestia replied before noticing something else. "Oh, I do believe I see Lockon coming over."

Sunset and Twilight turned their heads toward the indicated direction, and sure enough Lockon Astros was walking up towards the two of them, dressed up in his best royal tuxedo.

When the two lovebirds saw each other, their minds went on appeal overload. Sunset nearly dropped her jaw, while Lockon actually did drop his and then immediately put it back into place using his own hoof.

"Wow, Sunset." He said to her while blushing slightly. "I thought you already looked gorgeous as you already are, even back when you were still a unicorn, but now I'm…I'm speechless. I can't even describe how beautiful you look right now."

"Why thank you, Lockon." Sunset replied while blushing slightly herself as she looked back at him.

"I am overdressed?" He asked in slight worry and embarrassment.

"Actually, you look rather dashing." Sunset answered him with a confident grin on her face.

"He certainly does." came another voice. They all turned around to see a familiar royal couple approaching them from behind via the stairs.

"Cadance! Shining Armor!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran up to hug her B.B.B.F.F. and sister-in-law.

"Good to see you too, Twily." Shining Armor said while returning the hug.

"You certainly look handsome in that tuxedo, Lockon." Cadance cheekily complimented her adopted cousin in a teasing manner. "You look like quite the ladies' stallion."

"And I get this from the mare who's always been the hopeless romantic?" Lockon playfully countered.

"Touché." Cadance replied before getting an inquisitive look on her face which was then immediately replaced by an almost devious looking smirk. "Lockon, could I talk to you in private for a moment? This won't take long."

"Sure Cadance." Lockon answered her before turning to the others. "If that's alright with you guys?"

"Not a problem." Shining Armor replied. Sunset and the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

Cadance and Lockon then went around a corner to a far off hall where no other ponies were.

"Ok, Lockon," Cadance began, "what kind of surprise do you have in store for a certain somepony?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lockon denied.

"Oh really?" Cadance challenged before her horn started glowing. Lockon then felt the thing in the pocket of his tuxedo jacket being lifted out by magic.

"Hey!" Lockon loudly whispered before using a spell to cancel out Cadance's levitation spell. "Didn't Mom ever teach you anything about personal space or invasion of privacy?"

"I saw what that was." Cadance smirked. "I am not completely sure, but if I did not know any better, I say that was an e-"

But before she could even finish her sentence, Lockon had silenced her words by clamping her mouth shut with his magic.

"Close your mouth, Cadance." Lockon told her in a serious tone while keeping the magic aura keeping her mouth shut going. "I swear…if you screw this up for me…"

Cadance used the same spell cancelling spell that Lockon did on her earlier and managed to free her mouth from his magical grasp.

"No way…" She gasped almost breathlessly in happy excitement. "You're really going to do it, aren't you?!"

"Ok, you caught me." Lockon admitted. "But I am going to do it when the time is right, which shouldn't be too much longer. But more importantly, you cannot tell anypony about this. The only other pony who found out is Flash Sentry and he already gave me his word that he would keep this a secret."

"Cadance," Lockon continued, "I want you to promise me that you will not tell anypony else about this. And I do not want you to "help" me either."

"Lockon…" Cadance began only for Lockon to interrupt her.

"I am serious Cadance." He said. "If you tell Sunset, or anypony else about this, I will tell mother. I want you to Pinkie promise me that you will keep this a secret until after I do it." Then he turned his head towards the nearby wall. "And that goes for you too, Discord."

The Spirit of Chaos then materialized out from behind the wall.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"No matter how much or how hard you try Discord, you know full well that all alicorns can sense where you are." Lockon answered him before addressing Cadance as well. "Now, are you two gonna promise me or not?" he asked them in a stern manner.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." The Princess of Love and Spirit of Chaos chanted in unison while going through all the motions of a Pinkie Promise.

"Good." Lockon replied. "I am holding both of you to that Pinkie Promise until the end of tonight. But don't worry; it won't be long until it happens. Now let's head back out there Cadance. The others might be getting concerned."

And with that, the two alicorns went back to join their friends in the gala. By this time Moondancer, Lyra and the others had joined them.

"Moondancer." Lockon called to her before trotting over to her where Flash was by her side. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise Lockon." Moondancer said as the two shared a friendly hug.

"Sup, Lockon." Flash said as the two hoof-bumped each other.

"Not much." Lockon replied. Then they all proceeded to the ballroom while Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust went off to the VIP section to hang out with the Wonderbolts after being invited by Spitfire.

When they got to the ballroom, they all saw many famous and familiar faces. Among these included Fancypants, Fleur de Lis, and Photo Finish. Octavia was playing her cello up on stage along with the other musicians. Fancypants and Fleur de Lis greeted the whole group. They even got Photo Finish to accept a request for a group photo when the gala was over.

Suddenly the musicians had finished one song and were about to play a waltz tune that would accompany a dance by only one couple on the floor.

"Sunset," Lockon started as he held out a hoof towards her, "may I have this dance?"

"I would be delighted, Lockon." Sunset answered him as she took his hoof.

They then began walking out onto the dance floor together while everypony else cleared away to the outer edges to give them room. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust even came back from the VIP section when they noticed that the music had stopped.

Sunset and Lockon were now the center of attention in the entire ballroom. Then the musicians started playing a waltz in a six eight time signature, opening with flutes before a violin took over the melody.

As the royal lovebirds were dancing, they began talking to each other.

"You're quite the dancer Lockon." Sunset told him.

"Thanks, you too." Lockon replied. "Though to be honest, I've never really danced like this with anypony before now."

"That's okay, Lockon." Sunset commented. "To tell you the truth, neither have I."

"Hey Sunset," Lockon continued, "Aunt Luna is going to be putting on a show with the stars tonight soon after this dance is over. Would you like to come and watch it with me? I know this tower that has a private balcony above the gardens where we will definitely have the best view."

"I would love to." Sunset answered just as the waltz came to an end. Everypony applauded the couple just as they were walking back towards their friends.

"Hey guys," Sunset said to the group, "do you all mind if Lockon and I go to this balcony above the gardens where we'll be watching Luna doing her show with the stars?

Rarity shook her head with a smile. "Not at all, dear. You go and have fun with Lockon. We'll be here when you get back."

Sunset gave her a thankful smile before they both headed towards the tower. "Wait! Why don't we go with them?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

Cadance turned her head to face her. "I think they want to have some time alone, Pinkie Pie…you know…alone, alone." She said clearly.

Pinkie Pie then got what she was saying. "Oooooh, got'cha." She said with a playful wink before she giggled. Cadance just smirked in amusement at Pinkie Pie before she, the rest of the Mane Six, and Lyra's group continued to watch the two lovebirds leave.

When they finally got to the balcony they had a few minutes to spare before the show starts. Down in the gardens were some of the other guests sitting on cushions while looking up at the night sky; waiting for the show to start. They were all facing out off a cliff towards a very wide range that happened to include the Everfree forest.

This was the middle of the spring. And the night was clear. Then, Princess Luna flew out into the middle of the range, signaling the start of her show. Then something amazing happened.

From deep within a certain cave located right in the middle of the Everfree Forest, the Ursa Minor that Twilight calmed down and prevented from destroying Ponyville, and its mother the true Ursa Major, emerged and started to move in sync with Luna as if she was leading them through a dance.

Sunset and Lockon were beyond amazed.

Then three more beasts that were similar in appearance to the Ursas appeared. These were Leo, a red lion with a mane; Hydra, a yellow sea serpent with a fin at the tail end; and Draco, a green oriental style dragon that matched Hydra in size but also had noticeable yet somewhat vestigial legs on his body.

Soon all five stellar beasts began to move in sync with Luna as she led them in a cosmic waltz through the balmy night sky.

For the big finale, Luna flew up until everypony could see her right in front of the moon. Then all five cosmic beasts stood in a circle around her looking straight up at her, or looking down as was the case for Draco and Hydra. Then magic flowed from all five beasts towards Luna, who then, after adding her own magic, shot a bright beam into the sky, creating a magnificent aurora which spread over all of Equestria.

While the aurora still shone, the stellar beasts then peacefully retired back to their respective lairs, thus signaling the end of the show. Everypony who was attending was stomping their hooves rapidly in applause.

"That was beautiful." Sunset said in sheer amazement.

"Indeed." Lockon agreed. "I have no idea how she pulled that off, but that was definitely one of the most spectacular shows I have ever seen in my life."

Soon the guests were starting to leave to go back inside. Sunset was about to head out until Lockon stopped her. "Err…Sunset, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Lockon. What is it?" she asked as she sat back down.

"Sunset…" Lockon began, "we've been through a lot together. And I want you to know that you are the most important thing in my life."

Sunset was about to respond before Lockon raised a hoof and cut her off. "Hold on, I'm not done." He said.

"You helped me overcome my own personal demons fueled by my desires for revenge." He continued. "You prevented me from making what probably would have been the biggest mistake of my life. You helped me let go of my past and move on to the future. And now I realize that I can't live without you."

"Do you really mean that, Lockon?" Sunset asked with a sincere smile.

"Of course I do. Every single word." Lockon answered her before turning his head around and looking down at his tuxedo jacket pocket before looking back into her eyes. "I love you, Sunset. You're everything I've ever dreamed of, and…I've decided that I want to be with you for the rest of my life…so…that's why I want to ask you something."

Sunset then looked at him in confusion as he used his magic to fetch something from his right tuxedo jacket pocket. She slightly gasped upon seeing a small black box emerging from the jacket and landing in Lockon's right hoof.

Lockon then got down on one knee while holding the box out to Sunset. Using his left hoof, he pulled open the small lid of the box, revealing a small platinum ring with three clear and flawless diamonds going along it. Sunset was beyond speechless at this point.

"Sunset Shimmer…will you marry me?" Lockon asked with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, Lockon!" She exclaimed before wrapping her front legs and wings around him in a tight embrace.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Lockon asked out of cluelessness from the reaction he just got.

"It's yes, you big lug." Sunset answered in a joyful tone. "A big, fat 'of course I'll marry you.'"

Lockon then smiled greatly with joy before standing back up on all four hooves. Using his magic, he then grabbed the ring and pulled it out of the box, and then gently placed it on Sunset's horn.

They were overjoyed. Lockon tried to hold back from crying as Sunset leaped into his loving embrace. All the while, tears of joy were running down their faces.

Then, pulling their heads back, they gazed deeply into each other's loving eyes, before sharing a very long, deep, and passionate kiss of true love.

Soon after that the gala was over and the guests were leaving. The only ones who were still there were the Mane Six, Spike, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Moondancer, Flash, Lyra, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Discord.

They had just caught sight of Lockon and Sunset returning and trotting up to them when Rarity gasped loudly and overdramatically. Then she trotted over to them.

"Sunset, darling," Rarity began to ask while looking at the ring on Sunset's horn, "is this what I think it is?"

"You better believe it Rarity." Sunset chuckled.

"You didn't." Moondancer and Flash said to Lockon in unison. He just smirked at them in reply.

"Oh I am so happy for the both of you." Cadance wrapped the newly engaged couple into a hug.

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie said as she appeared right between the couple in the next instant. "When's the wedding? Where will it be? Do you want us to help? Do you want us t-"

"Easy there, Pinkie Pie." Sunset said as she put a hoof to Pinkie's mouth to cease the rambling. "We just got engaged. We still have a lot of planning to do."

"Indeed." Lockon agreed with his fiancé before turning to his adoptive mother. "Mom, would it be alright if Sunset spends the night here in the castle?"

"It is not a problem at all, son." Celestia replied with a wink after giving him an affectionate nuzzle.

"In that case," Sunset began, "Spike, can you watch my house and Shadow for me until I get back?"

"You got it." Spike answered her with a thumbs-up.

"Thanks little buddy." Sunset responded while ruffling his head spines.

Everypony bid their goodnights and goodbyes. As well as congratulate Sunset and Lockon on their engagement.

Then Lockon escorted Sunset to his bedroom. Once the door was locked behind them, they took off their Gala outfits and placed them in the closet. Sunset took the ring off her horn and placed it on the wooden counter beside the bed.

Then they both got into Lockon's bed together, where they started dreamily staring into each other's eyes as they thought about their future together.

"To think we're actually engaged." Sunset said in an excited tone.

"I know, I can't believe it either…I don't think I've ever been happier in my life than I am right now." Lockon said honestly with a sweet tone.

Sunset gave him a heartfelt smile. "Me neither."

Then they shared a passionate kiss on the lips, before breaking it and smiling lovingly at each other. "Goodnight, Lockon…I love you." Sunset said before she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sunset…I love you too." Lockon said before he did the same thing.

As they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, they both had the exact same thought.

'Best…Night…Ever.'

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Leaving the Nest

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Seven: Leaving the Nest**

Sunset Shimmer woke up with such bliss to find Lockon Astros sleeping next to her. Then the memories of the previous night came rushing into her head. Thankfully they did not do anything other than kissing and sleeping next to each other that night.

She still could not believe it. Her special somepony had just asked her to marry him the previous night at the Grand Galloping Gala.

Just then she heard the sounds of her fiancé waking up as well.

"Morning, beautiful." Lockon complimented her as he blinked his eyes open to find her awake.

"Morning, handsome." She responded before they shared a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Lockon." Sunset brought up. "I just realized something."

"Oh?" Lockon said. "What would that be?"

"Well now that we're engaged," Sunset began, "since we will be living together, where are we going to live? I don't want to leave my friends in Ponyville."

"Actually, I thought about that scenario." Lockon answered her. "Since your friends are important to you as well, I have already decided that I would like to move in with you in Ponyville. If that's alright with you that is?"

"Of course." Sunset responded. "But what about Celestia? Does she know about this?"

"No." Lockon answered her. "I am actually going to tell her at breakfast. And I would like you to be there with me when I do. I don't exactly know how she is going to take this news."

"Alright." Sunset agreed. "I'll help you through this."

After they both had a quick shower, they headed down to the dining room where Princess Celestia was waiting for them.

"Good morning, you two." She greeted them with a warm smile. "I'd like to congratulate the both of you on your engagement last night."

"Thanks." The couple replied in unison before Lockon stepped closer to his adoptive mother.

"Mom," he addressed her, "there's something I need to talk about with you."

"And what would that be, son?" Celestia asked him in reply.

"Well…" He paused, obviously having difficulty breaking the news to his adoptive mother, "now that Sunset and I are engaged, she and I have talked about where we'll be living together…but she does not really want to leave her friends in Ponyville and I want to respect her wish in that regard."

"What I am trying to say is…" by this point Lockon was a sweaty nervous wreck, "…I want…I want to… oh, why can't I just say it?!"

Celestia then cut him off by wrapping both her wings and both her front hooves around him in a tight embrace.

"It's alright, son." She murmured into his ear. "I understand. You wish to move in with her in her house in Ponyville."

"You know me too well, mom." Lockon sniffed as he returned the hug. Sunset could only watch this touching moment as tears started to form out of the corners of her eyes.

"I don't understand." Lockon told her. "I thought that I would have to deal with a stream of tears coming from your face and give you the whole 'the baby bird has to leave the nest eventually' speech. How can you possibly be handling this so well?"

"I always knew this day would come son." Celestia replied. "I knew you would not live here forever. I was prepared to accept this. I just never expected this day to come so soon."

"I'm glad that you are so understanding mom." Lockon responded. "Just know that even though you only adopted me, I am proud, happy and lucky to be your son. And no matter where I go, you will always be family to me."

"And you will always have a place in my heart." Celestia sniffed as tears of joy started to form in her own eyes. "Sapphire and your parents would definitely have been proud to see the stallion that you have grown up to become."

"I know mom." Lockon sniffed with tears of happiness in his own eyes. "I know."

"By the way," she began to ask while directing her attention to Sunset Shimmer as well, "have the two of you decided on where and when you want the wedding to be held?"

"Well we have not really decided yet." Sunset answered. "But I think Lockon would agree with me when we say that we want to have it here in Canterlot on the first day of summer."

"Indeed." Lockon agreed with his fiancé before turning back to his adoptive mother. "And of course we would definitely like it if you could officiate our wedding. In fact we will probably ask Twilight and the rest of our Ponyville friends to help with the preparations when the time comes."

"Of course, I would be honored." Celestia replied. "And I am sure that Twilight and the others will be too. Go ahead and start packing. I'll send some guards to help you move in."

"Thanks mom." Lockon replied before he and Sunset went back to his room to gather all of his belongings.

After packing up all of Lockon's essentials, and retrieving their outfits from the gala the previous night, Sunset and Lockon met Celestia down at the front gates where a royal carriage was ready to take them back to Ponyville.

"I am sure that you are already aware of who my second in command is?" Lockon asked Celestia.

"I am." Celestia answered him. "And I believe that he will make a great captain, just as you did."

"Well, this is it." Lockon said as he hugged his adoptive mother for the final time that day.

"Good luck son." Celestia told him before the carriage took off for Ponyville with Sunset and Lockon in tow.

As soon as they got back to Ponyville, they landed right in front of Sunset's house. Spike and Shadow were waiting for them. As soon as Sunset stepped out the carriage she was immediately tackled and licked by the enthusiastic little wolf pup who was just starting to hit puberty.

"Good to see you too, Shadow." Sunset giggled as the wolf licked her face. Then she got up after getting Shadow to calm down and then turned to Spike.

"Thanks for watching Shadow and my house for me Spike." She told him.

"No problem Sunset." He replied before getting a smug smirk on his face. "Need an extra set of hands to help move your fiancé's things into your house?"

"For a baby dragon, you sure are a lot cleverer than you look." Lockon answered him. "But that won't be necessary."

He proved this by gathering all of his belongings into his signature sapphire blue aura with a levitation spell.

"Ok, in the meantime, I'll just tell Twilight that you just moved into Ponyville." He said before walking away. "Catch ya later, you two."

Sunset and Lockon both said their goodbyes and entered the house together with Shadow in walking happily behind them.

As soon as Lockon was finished unpacking, they both had dinner and retired to the same bed together for a good night's sleep.

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Planning Weddings and Defenses

**Author's note: Just to give all of you readers a heads up, in this chapter and the next one I am going to do something similar to what has been done by two of my favorite FanFiction authors: AlexLoneWolf and Zach Lanson. I am going to be retelling the story that is portrayed in episodes 25 and 26 of the fourth season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and working it into this Sunset Shimmer story. So spoiler alert: if you have not seen episodes 25 and 26 of Season 4, both of which are titled "Twilight's Kingdom", I strongly suggest that you go watch them on Youtube before reading these next two chapters.**

**Also, let me remind all of you, ****I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of all the associated characters and/or episodes for they are solely the creations and property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro. I am only making revisions of the script to help it fit in with my own story.**

* * *

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Eight: Planning Weddings and Defenses**

Sunset Shimmer and Lockon Astros woke up next to each other in what they were now calling "their" house.

Shadow liked Lockon as much as he loved Sunset Shimmer. So all three were very happy living in the same house together.

After breakfast, the engaged royal couple were in the kitchen table with a bunch of blank paper, quills, and ink bottles ready to plan their wedding day.

"Ok." Sunset began. "So Celestia has already agreed to preside over the ceremony and let us have it in Canterlot. And we have already decided to have it on the first day of summer. What is today's date?"

"I believe this is the fifteenth of April." Lockon answered his fiancé. "That gives us a little over two months to get everything ready. I'm guessing we want Twilight and the girls to do the same roles they did at Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding?"

"Definitely." Sunset agreed. "I was not here when that happened, so what roles did they have?"

"If I remember correctly," Lockon began to answer, "Fluttershy provided the music with a songbird choir. Rarity designed the dresses for the bride and bridesmaids. Pinkie Pie hosted the reception and Applejack was in charge of the catering for the reception. Twilight was in charge of organizing and making sure everything went as planned and Spike was the ring bearer. And I do believe Rainbow Dash was asked to perform a Sonic Rainboom after the ceremony."

"Actually, I would like to ask Lightning Dust to perform a Sonic Lightningboom alongside Rainbow's rainboom as well." Sunset requested.

"Oh, I am certain that can be arranged." Lockon agreed. "So who do we want as our bridesmaids and groomsstallions?"

"Well," Sunset started, "I definitely want Twilight as my maid of honor. As for my other two, it is so hard to decide. I mean I really would have wanted all of the Element wielders as well as Lyra and the others to be my bridesmaids. Why are we only allowed to have three of each?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Lockon replied. "But we will definitely invite all of them. I am sure that all of them will at least be happy with that."

"Alright." Sunset sighed. "In that case, I definitely want Twilight as my maid of honor, and then I guess my other two should definitely be Moondancer and Lightning Dust."

"In that case," Lockon added, "I'll have Flash Sentry as my best stallion, and then probably Shining Armor and Discord as the remaining two."

"Ok then." Sunset said in response. "So we have a location, a date, and Princess Celestia is officiating. All we need to do is send those invitations and ask the rest of our friends to help."

With that, Sunset rolled up the list and took it with them via her magic.

Once they got to the Golden Oaks Library, they politely knocked on the door three times.

The door opened to reveal Spike looking at them, then getting a smile on his face.

"Hey, guys." He told them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Spike." Sunset answered him. "Is Twilight home?"

"Hang on." Spike responded. "I'll go get her."

It wasn't even a minute before Spike came back with Twilight in tow.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Twilight addressed them. "Spike told me about how you moved in with your fiancé Lockon. And I would just like to say welcome to Ponyville."

"Thanks Twilight." The alicorn stallion said. "But more importantly, Sunset and I just finished the first part of the planning for our wedding. And there are a few questions we would like to ask both you and Spike regarding this."

After they described every possible detail to Twilight and Spike, Twilight was happy to accept the role that she played at her brother's wedding again, as well as the role of Sunset's maid of honor. Spike eagerly offered to be the ring bearer.

"Oh, by the way you two," Twilight addressed the royal couple, "Princess Celestia just sent me a letter for you two as well as myself. She wishes for all three of us to come to the Crystal Empire to help welcome the foreign dignitaries to a very important meeting."

"Ugh." Lockon groaned. "Politics has never been my strong suit."

"I am not that big a fan of it either." Sunset agreed. "But I can't turn down a request like this from Princess Celestia."

"Don't worry." Twilight said. "I already asked the girls to accompany me. They'll meet us at the train station."

"Perfect." Sunset said. "Then we can ask them to help out with our wedding."

"I just know the others will be more than eager to accept the wedding roles they did at Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding." Spike said.

Once they all got to the train station, true enough, the rest of the Mane Six were waiting for them as well Lightning Dust.

On the train ride over to the Crystal Empire, Sunset and Lockon told them all about their wedding plans and asked each of them to help out.

Fluttershy was joyful at the prospect of leading her songbird choir to do the music again. Pinkie Pie was bouncing all over the train cart that they were all in after accepting the job of hosting the reception. Applejack was more than happy to provide the catering. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were beyond enthusiastic about being asked to do a Sonic Rainboom and a Sonic Lightningboom, and Lightning Dust immediately accepted her position as one of Sunset's bridesmaids. And Rarity nearly fainted out of a mixture of joy and excitement at the prospect of designing the dresses for another Canterlot wedding.

Soon enough they all reached the Crystal Empire train station and began their walk towards the Crystal Castle.

Soon enough, the dignitaries arrived under the announcement of Flash Sentry. The meeting ended just about as quickly as it started, especially for Twilight, who felt like she was not living up to her role as a princess. Sunset joined their friends in trying to comfort her as well.

Truth be told, Sunset was confused about her own role as a princess as well. However, unlike Twilight, Sunset did not worry about this as much, and knew that waiting was the best way to sort out this kind of problem. But she resolved to help Twilight through her own worry whenever she could.

Soon enough it was time for bed. Lockon came back into the room as he and Sunset were sharing the bed together tonight like always.

"Hey Sunset." He called to her. "I just spoke with Flash Sentry and Shining Armor. They both agreed to be my best stallion and groomsstallion. I even got Flash to ask Moondancer next time they talk if she wants to be your bridesmaid."

"Thanks, Lockon." Sunset said before pulling him into a romantic and passionate kiss. Then they both got under the bed covers together and slept a quiet night.

The next morning, they both awoke to the sound of a knocking on the door. Lockon groggily got up and answered it while Sunset groaned herself awake. Lockon then walked back towards Sunset.

"It seems that you and I are needed in the boardroom." Lockon told her.

"What for?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know." Lockon answered her. "All I do know is that this is a very urgent request from Mom, and that Twilight, Cadance, and Aunt Luna have been summoned there as well."

"Alright then, let's not keep them waiting." Sunset said as she just finished brushing her mane.

When they finally got to the meeting room, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight were already there sitting in various positions around a circular table.

"We came as soon as we got the message." Sunset told them "What's going on? What is this about?"

"I am afraid I had a vision last night." Celestia explained. "A vision about a danger that is just starting to grow. But first let me tell you a story."

She then levitated an old book over to the table and then opened it. The first picture that everypony saw was one of two creatures walking through a wasteland.

One looked like a centaur with a beard and long thick horns his head. The other one looked like a gargoyle with a lion's mane and a tail ending in a spade.

"Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic." Celestia started before moving the pages to ones depicting the gargoyle among a group of happy ponies and side by side with what appeared to be a depiction of Starswirl the Bearded. "But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard."

"Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans." Luna added. "When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions."

"Scorpan returned to his own land." Celestia continued. "And Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he has found a way to escape."

"We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates." Luna added.

"Wait." Sunset cut her off. "Cerberus actually left his post?! When did this happen?!"

"This was back before you stole the Element of Magic from me. Back when I was still a unicorn and before Cadance married my brother." Twilight answered her before turning to the rest of them. "But that was a long time ago. Why is he just now starting to steal magic?"

"His time in Tartarus left him very weak." Celestia answered. "He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers."

"But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still." Luna continued.

"And I know just the princesses who could stop him." Cadance finally spoke to Twilight.

"Yes, we'll find him and-" Twilight started to speak for herself and Sunset, who was already ready to agree, only for Celestia to interrupt her with a "No, you two."

"I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek. Discord." Celestia said, causing everypony in the room to gasp.

"I do not mean to question your decision, Mom." Lockon addressed his adoptive mother. "But why send Discord of all beings?"

"He can sense when there is a magical imbalance." Celestia answered. "The next time that Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down."

"Well then, what exactly are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Sunset asked.

"For now, we will just have to wait for Discord to carry out this mission." Celestia answered her. "Why don't the three of you return home to Ponyville with your friends in the meantime? I am sure you all have a lot of catching up to do."

And with that Twilight and the engaged royal couple went back to Ponyville with their friends. The rest of the Mane Six were skeptical about Discord being given the task. All except for Fluttershy.

Anyway, Twilight decided to go to the ancient castle of the two royal sisters. Spike and the rest of the Mane Six followed her. Sunset and Lockon wanted to be there for Twilight as well, so they tagged along too. Plus, Sunset wanted to see the castle of the two sisters and maybe the Tree of Harmony while she was at it.

Soon enough they came to a cliff that looked down over the cave where the Tree of Harmony currently resided. It looked a lot more beautiful than Sunset imagined.

"I still can't believe we had to give back the elements." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"It had to be done or the Tree of Harmony wouldn't have survived." Rarity responded. "We already took a big enough risk as it was when we borrowed the elements back for the duration of that whole changeling fiasco at the Crystal Empire. I'd say it was just a miracle that the tree was able to survive at all without them for that long."

"Don't remind me." Twilight said in agreement.

"But Twilight was right." Fluttershy replied. "Even without the elements, our friendship is as strong as ever."

"Ah just hope another 'friend' of ours never makes us sorry we had ta give em' up." Applejack said while holding up her front hooves to make quotes when she said "friend."

"Hoho, you're talking about me, I presume?" Discord chuckled as he floated down towards them on an umbrella wearing a nanny's outfit and carrying a travel bag.

"How'd ya guess?" Applejack asked sarcastically.

"My ears were burning." Discord said while his ears were on fire before dumping a glass of water on them in what was supposed to be a comedic fashion.

"What are you even doing here Discord?" Rainbow Dash asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh just a bit of light reading before I head off on my extremely important mission." Discord answered while flipping through a journal before stepping in front of a pull-down screen depicting the two royal sisters circling each other in a yin and yang fashion, in what appeared to be a military outfit. "I suppose you all know that I've been tasked to capture a certain escapee?" Then he began puffing on a pipe that just blew out bubbles.

"Big deal." Spike said in a skeptical and sarcastic tone while raising his arms.

"You're right, Spike. It IS a big deal." Discord responded to him before blowing a bubble big enough to trap Spike inside it and float him up into the air before it popped and Rainbow Dash had to catch him.

"Seems I possess a magic that gives me quite an important role in Equestria." Discord continued. "Maybe they should make ME an alicorn princess." Then he disappeared in a flash before immediately reappearing from another one wearing a pink horn with a ridiculously large matching pair of wings, and an unnecessarily large crown on his head blowing kisses from his hands to an imaginary audience.

"In your dreams." Dash replied before knocking the crown off of his head.

"Oh I never dream of such things. Ask Princess Luna." Discord mentioned as he pushed the pink horn into his head causing it and the rest of the outfit to disappear.

"Don't you have a creepy, magic stealin' villain to track down?" Applejack asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course." Discord quickly replied before all of the ponies present in a group hug and teleporting them directly in front of the Tree of Harmony. "It's just that I couldn't help but notice that Twilight hasn't yet opened this little chest of hers. It got me thinking; what if what's locked inside is something that could prove her royal worth? I only bring it up because she said that she's been feeling like her role as a princess doesn't equate to much."

"Wait a minute. How do you know how she was feeling?" Pinkie Pie with a face that looked a cross between anger and suspicion.

"Oh my," Discord seemed to feign innocence, "is eavesdropping not the way you're supposed to find out what your best pals are up to? Woe is me. Will I ever learn the intricate nuances of being a good friend?"

The others just gave him blank and/or annoyed looks in response.

"Well, in any case, I suppose now is as good a time as any to make my exit." He continued after clearing his throat. Then he got on what Sunset recognized from the other world as a moped and disappeared in a flash of light.

"And good riddance." Applejack said angrily after he left. Only he did not truly leave yet as he had just reappeared in another flash of light behind all of them.

"Oopsy doopsy, I almost left with the little journal you've all been keeping." He spoke mainly to the Mane Six as he returned a book with a horseshoe and the six Elements of Harmony on the cover. The Element of Magic was depicted in the middle while the rest of the elements outlined the horseshoe. "What a fascinating read. Haven't you girls just learned so much?"

"I've bookmarked a few of the more interesting passages; you really should take a look." He said to Twilight before balancing the journal on her horn just by a corner, and then turning to Fluttershy. "We're still on for tea later, aren't we Fluttershy?"

"I wouldn't miss it." She answered him. He chuckled excitedly at her answer.

"Oh, and I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches." He chortled before opening and walking through a dimensional passage like a door before closing it behind him.

"Sometimes Ah think the 'reformed' Discord is more obnoxious than the before-he-was-reformed Discord." Applejack voiced her opinion to the others.

"Indeed." Rarity agreed with her.

"Honestly, I can only imagine what the latter one was like." Sunset said in response as she had never met Discord before he was reformed.

"But he could be right, couldn't he?" Fluttershy asked them all. "What if there is something important in that chest?"

"There's only one way to find out." Twilight replied after pondering her thoughts for a brief moment. "Come on. Let's go do some research in the castle's library."

"I can definitely help you out with that if you want." Sunset enthusiastically responded. "I'd be more than happy to to help you do some research."

"Wow, Sunset you and Twilight really are so much alike." Rainbow told her. "The fact that you're just as much of an egghead as she is just proves it."

"I'll just take that last bit as a compliment." Sunset replied in slight irritation before getting a smirk on her face. "Though in all honesty, Rainbow, I could say the same thing about you and Lightning Dust. The way you two look and act so similarly to each other and your shared passion for speed and flying, I'm surprised that the two of you aren't even related. You two could totally pass for twin sisters."

"Very funny." Rainbow responded sarcastically. Everypony else just laughed at this.

"I just can't wait to see what the castle looks like." Sunset said with an enthusiastic grin. "I can only imagine how many tomes depicting the ancient history behind Princesses Celestia and Luna must be housed inside the library. And don't even get me started on the fact that I would be walking through an actual piece of ancient history."

Then she just did an excited little dance, trotting in place on all four hooves while she giggled like an excited little schoolfilly. This reminded Rarity of herself when she got invitations from Fancypants back during her visit to Canterlot around Twilight's birthday.

Everypony just laughed heartily at Sunset's enthusiasm as they continued on with her. Soon they all found themselves inside the castle's library, looking through books that might have some clues about the chest. Twilight, Sunset, Lockon and Rarity were using their magic to gather and flip through the books while the others were on the ground using their hooves, or claws in Spike's case, while Rainbow was flying along the higher shelves. Fluttershy even had a small songbird help her by holding up a book in its feet.

"Anything?" Twilight asked everypony, to which they all responded with various ways of saying 'no.'

"There must be something in this library that can help me figure out how to open it." Twilight said as she flipped through more books with her magic. "The answer is in one of these books. I just know it."

"I am actually rather curious about that journal you girls have been keeping." Sunset said to the Mane Six. "Would any of you mind if I read through it? I would like to know what kind of adventures you have been up to before I returned to Equestria."

"Go right ahead, Sunset." Twilight said. "If nothing else it'll probably give you a few new lessons about the magic of friendship that you have yet to experience." Everypony else agreed with her.

Soon Sunset found herself reminiscing back to the days she spent with her friends in the other world. Believe it or not, the journal recounted events and journeys by the Mane Six that were also taken by most of their human world counterparts. From Rarity having her generosity taken advantage of, to Applejack withholding the truth about a placebo effect inducing tonic, to Pinkie Pie's goof-off with Cheese Sandwich. Sunset remembered a lot of those adventures from similar ones that she and her friends in the other world had.

"Hey, Twilight." Sunset called to her. "I was looking through your journal that you and the others have been keeping. Believe it or not, I have had similar experiences with our friends beyond the mirror."

"Really?!" Everypony but Lockon gasped in surprise.

"Yes." Sunset answered them before turning to Twilight. "To be honest, it's kind of freaky in more ways than one, but that's beside the point. I was also looking at the entries that Discord bookmarked, and I really think you should consider taking a look at them as well. I think I might have found something of interest."

Twilight took the book in her magic and skimmed through them, paying close attention to the bookmarked sections. Soon she saw it too.

"I think you're right, Sunset." Twilight said in understanding before turning to address the rest of them. "Applejack, do you remember when you had to tell everypony that the tonic Granny bought from the Flim Flam Brothers didn't really work?"

"How could Ah forget?" Applejack answered her thinking back to that event. "It was one of the hardest things Ah ever had to do. But in that moment, Ah knew Ah had to be honest. Ah just knew it. But what's that got to do with openin' the chest?"

"I found that each of you has had to face a situation, where living up to the Element of Harmony you represent isn't easy." Sunset answered her for Twilight before turning to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, it was when you realized that the way to show kindness to the Breezies was by forcing them to leave your home."

"Oh the looks on their poor little faces." Fluttershy responded in a sad tone. "But I knew that as difficult as it was, pushing them away was the kindest thing I could do."

"Rarity," Twilight addressed the fashionista, "even after Suri took advantage of your generosity at fashion week in Manehattan, you didn't let it cause you to abandon your generous spirit."

"I simply couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't do something special for the friends who have always been so generous to me." Rarity responded.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight spoke to her next, "you had the chance to fly with the Wonderbolts at the Equestria Games. But instead you chose to compete with your friends."

"Sure." Rainbow Dash replied. "But being loyal to my friends was way-"

"Ooh, ooh, my turn, my turn." Pinkie Pie cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Pinkie Pie," Sunset began, "you realized that seeing your friend laugh was more important than proving you were a better party planner than Cheese Sandwich."

"Best party I've ever had." Rainbow Dash happily agreed.

"It's clear we've all had our moments to shine, you two." Rarity said to Sunset and Twilight. "But I'm with Applejack. What does any of this have to do with the opening of the chest?"

"All of you had tough choices to make." Twilight explained. "But when you made the right one and embraced your element, it helped somepony else make the right choice too. Each of you received something from the pony who's life you helped change."

"I know it sounds crazy, but maybe there's something special about those objects that could lead you to the location of the keys." Sunset further explained. "The chest is connected to the Tree of Harmony. The tree is connected to the elements and the elements are connected to all of you. There must be a connection."

"You're probably right Sunset." Twilight agreed with her. "I hate to admit it, but maybe Discord was trying to be a good friend after all."

"Why don't you girls gather the objects you were given?" Lockon directed to the Element wielders. "Let's meet back at the chest once you have gathered them."

They all agreed. After which they headed their separate ways. Sunset, Lockon, Twilight, and Spike were waiting for the rest of the Mane Six at the chest. When they got back they all had their respective objects. Rarity brought the spool of rainbow thread she got from Coco Pommel. Rainbow Dash brought the lightning bolt pin she received from the Wonderbolts. Pinkie Pie brought Boneless, the rubber chicken, which she received from Cheese Sandwich. Fluttershy brought the flower she received from the Breezies. And Applejack brought the bit that she received after the whole Flim Flam Brothers ordeal with the tonic.

"I don't see anything on them that would give us a clue as to where the keys might be." Twilight said. "They're just ordinary everyday objects."

"Unless by some chance the objects are in fact the keys themselves, but I really don't see how that could be possible." Sunset agreed with her.

"Come on Boneless!" Pinkie Pie shouted at the rubber chicken as she began to shake it. "Give us that key!"

"I don't think that's going to work." Twilight said in response before ducking as it came right towards her head.

Then it ended up hitting one of the keyholes on the chest. Then it became surrounded in a magical aura. Then everypony gasped at this, and the next thing they knew, the rubber chicken transformed itself into a key with a handle that looked just like Pinkie's cutie mark and then magically floated inside the keyhole.

The rest of the gifts were then placed on top of the box and the same thing happened to all of them. The handles of each key looked exactly like the cutie marks of the respective pony who received the gift that was given to them. Then each key floated into its respective key hole.

That only left one key remaining: Twilight's key.

"There's still one key missing." Twilight said. "The key that represents the Element of Magic, my element."

"Oh, but I'm sure that if we've gotten our keys, you have too, Twilight." Fluttershy said in slight confidence.

"Think Twilight." Rarity said. "When have you completed a difficult magical task, and in doing so encouraged another pony to do the same?"

"I haven't." Twilight answered her. "If I had, I would have written about it in the journal."

"Don't worry Twilight," Spike ensured her, "I'm sure you'll get your key eventually."

"Yeah." Sunset added. "If your friends could find their keys, then I am certain that your key is practically just around the corner."

Just then, Spike puffed out his cheeks, looking like he was going to be sick. Then he burped out a scroll from Princess Celestia. Twilight levitated it over to her face with her magic to read it.

"What's it say?" Spike asked her.

"That Sunset, Lockon, and I are needed in Canterlot at once." Twilight answered with slight worry.

"Sounds urgent." Sunset replied. "Let's book it."

Then the three alicorns all took off into the sky and headed straight for Canterlot Castle as fast as they could. When they finally got there they headed straight for the throne room, where Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance were all waiting for them.

"We came as quickly as we could." Twilight told them. "Is something wrong? Is it Tirek?"

"I'm afraid I put too much trust in Discord and the effect that friendship would have upon him." Celestia answered her.

"Oh no…" Sunset gasped in worry.

"Don't tell me…" Lockon said as he brought a hoof to his face.

"I am afraid so." Cadance confirmed their fears.

"Discord has betrayed the ponies of Equestria and joined forces with Tirek." Luna continued.

"How could he do this?!" Twilight asked in slight despair. "I thought our friendship meant something to him. I thought he had changed."

"Well he can just forget about showing his face at our wedding for all I care as of now." Lockon said in anger while Sunset nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Tirek has stolen enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well." Celestia continued. "Without pegasi to control the weather, there will be no rain in Equestria. There is word he has gone after earth ponies as well. Without their strength, they will not be able to tend the land."

"Ponies will no longer be in control of their world." Luna added. "That power will belong solely to Tirek."

"There is no doubt that Tirek is after alicorn magic." Celestia continued. "With Discord by his side, we will not be able to stop him from taking it."

"Once it is in his possession, his power will know no bounds, and all hope will be lost." Luna added in a tone that almost made it sound like she was giving up while folding her ears back against her head while lowering it in despair.

"But there is one solution." Celestia pressed on before she and the other two princesses glided down to Twilight and the engaged royal couple. "It is only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved. We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us."

Twilight, Sunset and Lockon all gasped in shock and horror as they could not believe what they had just heard.

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Battle Against Tirek

**Author's note: Just to give all of you readers a heads up, just like I did in the previous chapter, I am going to do something similar to what has been done by two of my favorite FanFiction authors: AlexLoneWolf and Zach Lanson. I am going to be retelling the story that is portrayed in episodes 25 and 26 of the fourth season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and working it into this Sunset Shimmer story. So spoiler alert: if you have not seen episodes 25 and 26 of Season 4, both of which are titled "Twilight's Kingdom", I strongly suggest that you go watch them on Youtube before reading these next two chapters.**

**Also, let me remind all of you, ****I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of all the associated characters and/or episodes, for they are solely the creations and property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro. I am only making revisions of the script to help it fit in with my own story.**

**The song used in this chapter is called "Let The Rainbow Remind You." It belongs to Daniel Ingram and Hasbro Entertainment. I do not own the song or ANY other songs from the show.**

* * *

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Nine: Battle against Tirek**

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Lockon Astros were at a loss for words. To say that they were beyond horrified at the very idea of what they just heard would have been one of the biggest understatements in the history of Equestria.

"Tirek is set on possessing alicorn magic." Luna said. "When he comes for us, we cannot have what he is looking for."

"I am more than willing to do my part and give up my magic." Twilight responded.

"As are we." Sunset added with Lockon nodding in agreement.

"You misunderstand." Luna replied. "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air. Somepony must keep it safe."

"That somepony is you, Twilight." Cadance pressed on.

"Why me?" Twilight asked with her ears folded back.

"We do not believe that Tirek is aware that a fourth and fifth alicorn princess exists in Equestria, nor an alicorn prince." Celestia answered her. "If we transfer our magic to you, Tirek will not know where it has gone."

"Do you understand what we are asking of you?" Cadance asked Twilight.

"Yes, it's just…" Twilight hesitated. "I'm only now learning how to control my own alicorn magic. To take on even more…"

"Twilight, you represent the Element of Magic." Cadance cut her off. "If there is anypony who can do this, it's you." Celestia and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things I will ever do," Twilight said, "but with the help of my friends…"

"I'm sorry, Princess Twilight." Celestia cut her off. "But you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear that your friends being aware of your new power could put them at great risk. Do you still think you can take on this responsibility?"

"This is the role I am meant to play as a princess of Equestria." Twilight agreed. "I will not fail to do my duty."

"Now hold on a minute." Sunset decided to make herself known. "I understand why she wants you to keep this a secret from your friends, but who says that you still have to do this all on your own?"

"Sunset what are you implying?" Celestia asked her other former student turned princess.

"With your permission, I would like to join Twilight Sparkle in taking on this responsibility." Sunset answered her with a determined look on her face.

Everypony else gasped at this, but Sunset held up a hoof to shush them before they could stop her explanation.

"Please, just hear me out." She told them. "I know that Twilight represents the Element of Magic and that nopony is more capable of doing this task than her. But at the same time, even for a pony of her magical prowess, who is to say that she won't have any difficulty controlling all of the magic that you transfer over to her? Besides, Discord is still in cahoots with Tirek. Who is to say that he won't tell Tirek about any of us? If I were to take on at least half of the magic that you would be transferring, we can easily keep half of it safe and make sure that Tirek does not steal every last bit of it, if he expects it all to be with one pony."

"Sunset, are you sure that you want to do this?" Twilight asked in slight disbelief. Sunset then walked up to Twilight to put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Twilight, you were the one who taught me that friendship is magic." Sunset told her in one of the most heartfelt manners possible. "You were the one who showed me the light that guided me back onto the correct path. You were one of the main reasons that I was able to earn my redemption and my title as a princess. The least I owe you is to help you out with this responsibility."

"Twilight, I told you before." Sunset pressed on. "You are like the sister I never had but always needed. I would be insane to even think about letting you do this alone. I am not asking to help you just to repay you for all that you have done for me. I want to do this because you are my friend."

Twilight gave a very heartwarming smile in response before tightly embracing Sunset in a hug.

"You really have come such a long way." Twilight spoke into Sunset's ear. "Thank you."

Then she released the hug and Twilight turned to the three remaining princesses.

"I agree with Sunset." Twilight spoke to them.

"As do I." Celestia allowed before turning to her other former student. "You really have matured, Sunset Shimmer. In mind, spirit, heart, and soul. I will allow you to help Twilight with this task. But are you sure you want to take on this responsibility alongside her?"

"I have never been more sure of myself about anything at any point in my life than I am right now." Sunset confirmed her decision.

"Then we must begin at once." Celestia replied.

Then she, Luna and Cadance formed a triangle around Twilight and Sunset before focusing every ounce of magic they could muster into their horns. Then they all opened their eyes to reveal complete whiteness before blasting all of their magic into the same point directly above Twilight and Sunset, forming a gigantic sphere of pure magic.

Twilight and Sunset each then absorbed half of it into their own horns. The next thing they knew, a massive amount of power was surging through the both of them while their eyes were glowing with a white light.

Sunset and Twilight then lowered down to the ground and both of them put a hoof to their heads before rushing to hug Princess Celestia with tears in their eyes. It was then that they noticed that the flanks of all of the princesses who just transferred their magic were now completely blank. Even Celestia and Luna's manes were no longer blowing in the nonexistent breeze like they always were.

"It is done." Celestia sighed in exhaustion.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mom." Lockon said as he hugged his adoptive mother. "Be careful. I don't want to lose you as well."

"You won't, son." Celestia assured him. "You won't. You three should probably head back to Ponyville. You're friends are probably worried about you. Remember, not a word of this to any of them."

The three young alicorns nodded in agreement and then headed back to their respective homes in Ponyville. Sunset and Lockon then proceeded to their own home.

"I still can't believe that Discord would betray us like that." Sunset said in slight despair. "If Fluttershy finds out about this, she will be so heartbroken."

"I honestly thought he had changed." Lockon said in agreement. "I am still holding out for a ray of hope that maybe this is all part of a ruse of his to lure Tirek into a trap. But I do not know what to believe anymore. Let's just get some rest while the sun is still not up."

"Wait." Sunset said in confusion. "That's strange. The sun should be up by now."

Then she gasped. "The sun should be up by now!" Then she proceeded to do a telepathy spell to communicate with Twilight.

"Twilight, are you there?" Sunset called to her in her mind.

"Yeah, Sunset, I'm here." Twilight answered. "I just realized the sun should be up by now!"

"Glad we are both on the same page." Sunset replied. "Let's do this together. On three… One…Two…Three."

Then they both combined their magical strengths to lower the moon and raise the sun in tandem with each other. They found little difficulty in doing both of these tasks.

"You OK, Twilight?" Sunset asked via telepathy.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a slight headache." Twilight answered her. "We should probably practice in private somewhere to gain better control just in case."

"You're probably right. Let's meet at the castle of the royal sisters as soon as possible." Sunset agreed. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, then." Twilight agreed with her.

"Let's go to the castle of the royal sisters." Sunset told Lockon. "Twilight will meet us there."

Lockon nodded in response before they both galloped off. Just before they entered the Everfree Forest, they heard what sounded like Twilight screaming before they saw her crash landing without a scratch after flying fast enough to leave a streak with the same colors as her mane and tail just like Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust usually do, before skidding to a stop.

Soon after that, the rest of the Mane Six galloped up to them.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"Jumpin' junebugs, Twilight." Applejack said. "When did you learn to fly that fast?"

"I must have caught a particularly strong breeze…or something." Twilight lied while teleporting somewhat uncontrollably in the middle of her sentence.

"Must have been 'or something' because there wasn't any breeze up there." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know what happened." Twilight said. "But I don't really have time to figure it out right now."

"Another visit to the castle of the two sisters, I presume?" Rarity asked her as she, Sunset and Lockon started to walk off. "We'd be more than happy to accompany you." She and the others all gave enthusiastic and somewhat creepy grins.

"Not today." Sunset answered Rarity for Twilight. "Tirek may still be a threat. We need you all to stay here and encourage everypony to remain inside."

Then she and Twilight were about to take off, but then decided against it at the last minute before walking off towards the castle with Lockon following them.

As they were walking, Lockon began to feel something.

"What is it, Lockon? Sunset asked her fiancé in concern.

"I don't know." Lockon answered her. "One moment, I sense something strange happening with Discord and his chaos magic, and the next, I can't sense him at all. It's almost like he disappeared."

"Let's worry about that later." Twilight voiced. "Right now, Sunset and I need to gain better control of these magics."

Sunset and Lockon nodded in agreement. Soon they all found themselves on the top of a cliff overlooking the castle from a far off distance.

"I can do this." Twilight said before concentrating magic into her horn for a teleportation spell. She was happy to have traveled down a short distance to the next ledge as she had intended.

"See, perfectly controlled teleportation." Twilight said with confidence before she teleported somewhere else unintentionally.

"Or not." Sunset remarked. The she began using a telepathy spell to scan Equestria for Twilight's whereabouts. Sunset found Twilight in Canterlot, by a waterfall, riding buffalo in Appleloosa, and finally getting herself wedged between two very large rocks.

Sunset grabbed Lockon's hoof before teleporting them both to Twilight's location. Unfortunately this meant that they all found themselves stuck in the same place.

"Perfectly controlled, huh?" Sunset asked Twilight in a sarcastic manner. Twilight just groaned angrily in response.

"PRINCESS TWILIGHT!" Roared a terrible voice. "PRINCESS SUNSET! PRINCE LOCKON!"

"Tirek!" Twilight gasped.

"But how did he find us?!" Sunset said with worry.

"Discord better not have told him!" Lockon snorted with rage.

"You have something that belongs to me!" Tirek shouted.

Then the three young alicorns blasted their way out of the rock and took off into the sky flying past Tirek at Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust speeds. Then for some reason, Twilight turned around and crash landed skidding to a halt as she stared up Tirek's massive equine leg. Sunset and Lockon landed more smoothly ready to back her up, though they were quite a distance away from her.

Tirek was unlike any other creature that Sunset had seen before. He had a centaur body, with the lower half being four massive and muscular horse legs, while the top part was humanoid in appearance, having a red face and arms, a pitch black torso, and a white beard and mane one his head. He also wore a nose ring. His head also had really thick horns that were so ridiculously long, you could probably make a giant slingshot out of them.

"You're going to give me what I want." Tirek demanded before attempting to use his dark powers to drain Twilight of the magic. The young princess was too stunned to move, and Sunset and Lockon were to far away to help them in time.

However, just before Tirek could start draining her, a loud and somewhat feral barking was heard. The next thing they all knew, a pitch black blur tackled Tirek to the ground and started trying to bite and claw at him while snarling while Tirek used the arms on his humanoid torso to keep the creature at bay. Tirek then managed to use his four equine legs to throw his attacker off and away from him and toward the direction of the royal couple.

When Sunset saw what Twilight's savior was, she almost immediately recognized the creature.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow?!" she gasped.

The creature was indeed Shadow, as he turned his head to look at Sunset upon hearing his name.

However, Shadow looked very different from the last time Sunset saw him. Instead of a teenage wolf pup who had just finished hitting puberty, Shadow was now four times what was supposed to be his normal fully grown size. His teeth, fangs, and claws had even grown longer and sharper, giving him a more ferocious looking appearance.

"But, how is this even possible?!" Twilight gasped.

"You should be more worried about your own safety than anything else." Tirek said to her from behind in another attempt to drain Twilight's magic.

However, Twilight cast a teleportation spell and made it to the uppermost balcony of her library. As she looked through the telescope, she saw Sunset, Shadow, and Lockon were still with Tirek, but Tirek was turning his attention away from them and onto her. He sent a flame colored magic ball hurtling straight for the tree.

Twilight teleported herself and Owlowiscious out of the tree just in time with a scream. Unfortunately, she could not save the Golden Oaks Library. What was once an ancient oak tree that was magically hollowed out, made into a home/library and one of the biggest memories in Twilight's life, was now a smoldering piece of stump that was still burning in some areas. Book covers, pages, and entire books all lay on the ground and fell from the sky as they either burned to a crisp, or were in the process of being burned.

Sunset could not believe what she had just witnessed. Not only did one of her favorite kind of places in Equestria just get destroyed, this was also the home of one of her best friends. There was no way in Tartarus that Sunset was going to let Tirek get away with this.

"Shadow," she said to her now gigantic lupine companion, "thank you for helping Twilight, but I need you to get out of here and find someplace safe to hide. Tirek is too powerful for you even as you are now, and if anything were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. Do you understand?"

One look in the eyes and a nod from Shadow's head was all the answer she needed. She hugged him before he turned around and started heading back towards her house.

Twilight then teleported and reappeared a short distance away from Tirek, with Sunset teleporting right next to her and Lockon taking to the sky. Both Twilight and Sunset then blasted a huge beam of magic straight at Tirek, who put up a barrier to protect himself. The beam ended up pushing him back some distance before ending in a rather large explosion.

Twilight, Sunset and Lockon then flew down into the gigantic skid mark made by the beam, and they all looked at Tirek with anger evident on their faces.

"Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done." Tirek said to all three of them.

Twilight and Sunset then flew off into the sky, with Twilight leaving behind a purple and pink star trail and Sunset leaving behind a crimson and golden fire trail.

Lockon flew off to the side to get a better vantage point from which he could target and fire. He decided to stay along the cliffs and rock bluffs to use as cover and get a few magic blast hits in on Tirek whenever it was possible

Both of them flew up and then arced back down towards Tirek, who fired a beam of his own from a spot between his two horns.

Twilight and Sunset put up a barrier to protect themselves from the beam. Then, they both teleported directly in front of Tirek on the ground so they could get a shot at his face. Lockon then managed to do the same from behind and off to the side.

Tirek then deflected all three of their magic beams and using a telekinetic levitation spell, he spun his fist round once and sent both Twilight and Sunset into the side of a mountain, with Twilight screaming the whole way. Twilight managed to put up a barrier around both herself and Sunset before they hit the side of the mountain.

However, neither of them saw Tirek charging straight at them with his horns lowered. He managed to hit both of them and take them through the mountain and out the other side.

Sunset and Twilight then teleported directly above him and shot a blast of magic at him, sending him hurtling straight down towards the ground. Then both of them flew straight down towards him and fired another blast scoring a direct hit.

Once they landed however, Tirek used his magic from underground to carve out the section of ground they were standing on and then toss it away while Twilight and Sunset were still on it. Luckily, Twilight and Sunset flew off just in time and back towards Tirek, who smashed his fists into the ground causing a whole bunch of huge stalagmites to pop up out of the ground.

Lockon then decided to fly towards Sunset and Twilight and blast away all of the pillars that were about to hit them. All the while all three were flying towards Tirek, charging up their horns after clearing the final pillar obstacle.

Then just as Tirek fired a flame colored blast of magic at them, the three alicorns each fired a beam of their own, causing all three to mix and merge together. The two opposing blasts hit each other dead on, causing a massive explosion of magic.

Once everything cleared up, Tirek freed himself from underneath a pile of rubble. Twilight, Sunset, and Lockon all approached him, narrowing their eyes in anger at him.

"It appears we are at an impasse." Tirek spoke to the three of them. "How about a trade, your highnesses?"

Then he snapped his fingers, causing seven clear bubbles to appear above and behind him. Inside each of them were Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and to the surprise of the three alicorns, Discord. It was now obvious that Tirek had betrayed Discord and stolen his chaos magic as well, which then explained Lockon's inability to sense Discord and his chaos magic earlier during their walk through the forest as well as how Tirek might have found their locations. The same thing happened to the rest of the Mane Six because their flanks were all blank as well.

"Their release for all the alicorn magic in Equestria." Tirek offered them.

Twilight and Sunset gasped while Lockon narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. The Mane Six and Spike were all trying to tell them not to do that while Discord just sat in his own bubble with an ashamed look on his face.

"What's it going to be, your highnesses?" Tirek asked the three alicorns.

"Don't do it, you guys!" Rainbow Dash shouted to them.

"We aren't worth it." Fluttershy added.

"Oh, but you are, Fluttershy." Discord responded to her in a sad tone. "You're the pony who taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic AND friendship. And now, I don't have either."

"ENOUGH!" Tirek yelled. "I want an answer, and I want it now!"

Sunset, Lockon, and Twilight all looked at the bubbles and noticed that each one holding the rest of the Mane Six had a light of a certain color passing over each bubble.

Sunset and Lockon then turned to Twilight who was still looking, and then they saw a rainbow flicker through her eyes, before Twilight got a sudden look of realization on her face. Then she looked to Lockon and Sunset, who both nodded slightly in agreement, having a good idea as to where Twilight was going with this. Lockon and Sunset then turned around to face Tirek.

"We will give you our magic, in exchange for our friends." Lockon told him. Spike and the rest of the Mane Six all gasped in horror while Discord just showed it on his face.

"As you wish." Tirek said in response before snapping his fingers. The bubbles holding the Mane Six and Spike all fell to the ground and popped on impact. However, Discord still remained inside his bubble.

"ALL of our friends." Twilight demanded.

"After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a friend?" Tirek asked skeptically. Discord could only close his eyes in sorrow, shame, and guilt.

"Release him." Sunset demanded in a very firm tone while stomping her front hoof on the ground.

"If that's what you want." Tirek replied and snapped his fingers, releasing Discord from his bubble.

"Thank you, you three." Discord said to them before turning to Fluttershy. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Fluttershy acknowledged him with tears in her eyes.

"Your turn." Tirek said to the three young alicorns before sucking all of the magic out of all of their horns including the magic that Celestia, Luna, and Cadance entrusted to Twilight and Sunset. Twilight, Sunset, and Lockon all groaned in pain and discomfort throughout the whole process. After the last bit of magic flowed from their horns and into Tirek's mouth, all three of them collapsed to the ground on their sides. Then they opened all of their eyes revealing that their irises had lost their color and grayed out. Even their cutie marks had disappeared.

Tirek then grew in size with all the magic he had just acquired while yelling in exhilaration. By this point, his gigantic size now made him tower over all of the trees in the Everfree Forest.

"Twilight, Sunset, Lockon, what were you thinking?" Spike asked them as the rest of the Mane Six went up to them.

"Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship." Discord appealed to all of them with guilt and shame obvious in the tone of his voice. "But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth."

Discord then showed them the triangular medallion, which, before he received it from Tirek, happened to have been given to Tirek by his brother Scorpan. Discord then put it around Twilight's neck. The medallion then showed a rainbow colored light passing over it before the color returned to Twilight's eyes.

"You think that might be the last one we need?" Applejack asked her.

"Only one way to find out." Sunset answered her.

"We have to get to the chest." Twilight said before galloping off to the castle with everypony else following her, even Discord was running on foot as he could no longer fly after having his chaos magic stolen from him by Tirek.

They finally got to the chest and Twilight put up the medallion to the remaining empty keyhole. And like all of the other previous objects, it too was surrounded by a magical rainbow colored aura before transforming into a key shaped like a star looking exactly like Twilight's cutie mark and then floating inside the empty keyhole.

Just then, they all felt the ground shake. Outside, Tirek was walking through the forest and started blasting random areas.

"Together, I think we have to do this together." Twilight directed to the Mane Six. Then they all walked up to their respective keys and were about to place their hooves on them before Twilight suddenly stopped them.

"Wait." She said before turning her head around to Sunset Shimmer. "Come on Sunset. We can't do this without you."

"But Twilight," Sunset gasped, "I don't represent an Element of Harmony. Those roles only belong to the six of you."

"That may be true, but it does not matter." Twilight replied.

"You might not represent an Element of Harmony, Sunset, but you are still one of us in my book." Rainbow Dash continued with a smile. "And you always will be." The rest of the Mane Six all nodded and voiced their agreement.

Sunset could only look back at them with tears of joy in her eyes. Then the teal color returned to her eyes as her face changed to one of confidence and she walked right up next to Twilight in front of her key. Then they all put a hoof on their respective keys, with Twilight and Sunset each holding a hoof on half of Twilight's key.

Then all six keys were turned at once and a bright white light started glowing at the top of the chest as it opened up. All of them gasped in amazement as a miniature rainbow flowed from the chest and into the Element of Magic embedded in the Tree of Harmony.

Then several lights of varying colors flowed from the Element of Magic to the rest of the elements that matched the color of the lights. Each of the elements inside the tree then started glowing before shining with a brilliant light.

Then, several bright pillars of light shined down on the Mane Six. Sunset Shimmer was also surprised by this because the exact same thing was happening to her.

Soon all of them were encased in individual bubbles of light which matched each of their coats. They all exited their bubbles to reveal themselves with amazing changes.

All of their manes and tails had rainbow like streaks running through them. The same thing happened to the wings of Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, and Fluttershy. They all had their cutie marks back, although some of them were slightly altered. They even had their cutie marks on all four of their hooves.

Then they all flew out of the canyon in a sphere of shining rainbow light and directly towards an area directly above where Tirek was standing. Tirek could only watch in shock and astonishment before he attempted to blast them with a flame colored beam of magic. However, when he saw that it had no effect on them whatsoever, his faced changed to one of confusion and horror.

"How is this possible?!" He asked them. "You have no magic!"

"That's where you are sadly mistaken, Tirek." Sunset told him as she and the Mane Six glared down at him.

"We may have given you our alicorn magic," Twilight added, "but we carry within us the most powerful magic of all."

"THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!" Twilight and Sunset finished in unison before they all fired seven individually colored beams of light at Tirek before they all merged into a singular rainbow. Tirek screamed in despair as he was stripped of all the magic he had stolen and reduced to his weakened state before finally ending up inside a cage back in Tartarus where would be staying for good this time. And Cerberus would make sure of it.

Then Sunset and the Mane Six flew straight up into the air before splitting up and heading their separate ways all over Equestria, leaving behind a rainbow colored shockwave as they split up.

Twilight, Sunset, and Rarity headed to Canterlot, where upon their arrival, everypony else had their magic restored and returned to them, even Shining Armor and the Canterlot Royal Guards.

After everypony's magic was returned all over Equestria, Sunset and the Mane Six went back to the Tree of Harmony where Spike and Lockon were waiting for them. Lockon had his magic and his cutie mark back as well. The massive sphere of light that they were in flowed back into the chest before the lid on the top closed up. The glow faded from their bodies, but they all still had their rainbowfied manestyles.

Then a massive light began to shine from the Tree of Harmony and a rainbow shot from the center of the tree and up through the ceiling. The chest then began to float up to the rainbow and then started to follow its path.

The other end of the rainbow ended up back in Ponyville. In fact, it was right where the Golden Oaks Library used to be before Tirek destroyed it. The chest then followed the rainbow all the way there before planting itself deep in the ground.

Then, from out of the exact same spot in the ground, a light shined through the crack that was formed, and out from below the ground and with a massive flash of light, grew a magnificent purple castle with a golden roof that also appeared to be a part of an almost crystalline looking tree, the top of which formed into the shape of a massive six-pointed star. There was even a purple flag with a pink six-pointed star hanging above a balcony on the new castle. There was even a doorway inside the base of the tree.

Sunset, Lockon, and the Mane Six were all then teleported in front of the castle before all of the rainbowfied ponies returned to their normal appearances.

"Sweet Celestia." Rarity gasped. "Are you all seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I see it." Sunset said in an equal amount of astonishment. "But, I am still working on believing."

"But, whose is it?" Twilight asked.

"I believe it is yours, Princess Twilight." Said the unmistakable voice of Princess Celestia. Twilight and the others all turned around to find her, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance all smiling at them, with Spike standing beside Luna. Discord even appeared behind them while smiling and waving at Twilight's group.

Soon they were all walking through the new castle. Twilight was at the front with Sunset and Lockon behind her. Celestia came after them followed by Luna and Cadance. Spike and the rest of the Mane six were walking behind them, except for Rainbow Dash who was flying above them, and Discord was walking at the very back of the line.

"You've been wondering what you are meant to do as a princess." Celestia said to Twilight as the whole group was walking through another hall. "Do you know now?"

"As princess," Twilight began, "I believe I have the power to spread the Magic of Friendship across Equestria. That is the role I am meant to have in our world, the role I choose to have."

Then she teleported over to the rest of the Mane Six.

"But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own." She continued while acknowledging them as they all joined in on a group hug. "It took all of us to unlock the chest, even Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset just blushed and smiled with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone." Celestia replied as she used her magic to open a huge set of stained glass double doors.

Everypony gasped at the site they lay before them behind the double doors. There in a circle, surrounding a golden circle with a bluish white eight-pointed star on the floor, stood a group of crystal thrones, each with a cutie mark of one of the Mane Six depicted on the top of the backrest. There was even a blank miniature version to the right side of Twilight's throne that was meant for Spike as well.

"You are now Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship." Celestia said to her. Sunset was happy for them and was just about to turn around and leave before Celestia stopped her. "And the same title and responsibility applies to you as well, Sunset Shimmer."

"Huh?!" Sunset gasped in confusion before turning around. That was when she noticed that there were eight thrones total in the whole circle. Spike and the Mane Six were all sitting in their thrones. And to the left side of Twilight's throne was another fully sized throne that was empty of its intended occupant. It was then that Sunset noticed that a very familiar cutie mark was depicted at the top of the backrest; a sun with a splotch each of red and yellow circling each other in a yin and yang fashion, surrounded by flames, yellow on one side and red on the other; her cutie mark.

"I get my own throne?" Sunset gasped in bewilderment and amazement.

"Of course you do!" Twilight exclaimed to her in a happy tone. "It's just like Rainbow Dash told you before we all opened the chest. You may not represent an Element of Harmony, but you are still one of us and you always will be. And the Elements and Tree of Harmony must feel the exact same way about you that we all do, because the proof is right there waiting for you to take a seat."

Sunset has cried tears of joy several times before now. But that was nothing compared to the emotional waterfalls that were streaming out of the corners of both of her eyes right now as she smiled.

She had considered herself lucky that the human versions of the Mane Six in the world beyond the mirror were willing to give her a second chance after what she nearly tried to do to them.

She was astonished that Princess Celestia had forgiven her so easily AND given her another chance to be her student again after her return to Equestria.

She was dumbfounded that Moondancer had forgiven her for her rudeness the first time they met in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns five years ago, and even stood up to Lemon Hearts on Sunset's behalf to convince Lemon Hearts to forgive Sunset just like Moondancer, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette, and Twinkleshine forgave her.

She had doubts about whether or not she deserved her wings and her title as a princess, even after she had finally truly earned them.

And now, Sunset Shimmer was so emotional at the fact that even the Elements of Harmony deemed her worthy of sharing this great task and responsibility with Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six, that she could not even describe it in words.

And so with a steady stream of tears of joy flowing from both eyes, and one of the most joyful and heartwarming smiles she had ever given evident on her face, Princess Sunset Shimmer proudly walked up to her throne to the left side of Twilight and sat down with a proud smile on her face looking out to everypony else in the room. The Mane Six all exchanged smiles with her. Lockon, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance all gave her heartfelt looks of pride as well.

"But what are the Princesses of Friendship without their friends?" Celestia then asked them all as they formed a cluster together. Lockon even joined in standing next to his fiancé.

Twilight then noticed that Discord was hiding behind a wall with an ashamed look on his face. He shrank back further when he saw her looking at him. Twilight then frowned for a brief moment out of concern before smiling and using her magic to levitate him over to the group where he shared a group hug with all of them. Even Sunset and Lockon joined in.

"Wait a minute. Where's my throne?" Discord asked in slight disappointment.

"I don't think you're quite there yet." Fluttershy answered him in a kind tone.

"Huhuh, yes, well I suppose not." Discord agreed with her.

Soon enough everypony in Ponyville gathered around the new castle and were gaping in awe and amazement at it. Then Twilight opened the doors for all of them and began to sing as she led them into the castle.

_Each one of us has something special _

_That makes us different, that makes us rare._

Sunset Shimmer then joined in with a verse of her own. Lightning Dust, Lyra, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts all gave her enthusiastic smiles as they listened to her.

_We have a light that shines within us_

_That we were always meant to share._

Then Lockon and the rest of the Mane Six joined in.

_And when we come together_

_Combine the light that shines within_

_There is nothing we can't do_

_There is no battle we can't win_

_And when we come together_

_They'll be a star to guide the way_

_It's inside us every day_

_See it now! See it now!_

Then a rainbow beam of magic shined from all of them and flew out of the star at the top of the castle and flew over and across the entire land of Equestria.

_Let the rainbow remind you_

_That together we will always shine_

_Let the rainbow remind you_

_That forever this will be our time._

Ponies were even warming up to Discord, who gave an embarrassed smile and a wink to Celestia as he gave her two bouquets of flowers. Sunset and Twilight then finished singing the last verse in unison before they Spike, and the rest of the Mane Six joined together to pose for a group photo.

_Let the rainbow remind you_

_That together we will always shine._

"Sunset!" Lightning Dust, Lyra, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts exclaimed as they galloped up to hug their friend. Sunset could only return the hug in happiness.

"Girls!" Sunset exclaimed in reply. "I'm so happy you're ok."

"I sure am glad to have my flight back." Lightning Dust responded. "Seriously, you have no idea how bad I felt after that freak drained me and all of the other Wonderbolt cadets."

"Oh, I beg to differ Lightning Dust." Sunset replied. "Twilight, Lockon, and I went through the exact same thing. Good thing we all have the Magic of Friendship inside us. That's what matters the most."

"So," Lemon Hearts began to ask Sunset, "are you and Lockon still planning to tie the knot?"

"Yes." Sunset answered her. "It's still on to take place in Canterlot on the first day of summer. And you are all invited." Then she turned to Lightning Dust.

"Are you still good to be my bridesmaid and do your Sonic Lightningboom alongside Dash's Sonic Rainboom?" She asked her pegasus friend.

"You know it." Lightning Dust eagerly said with a smile and a salute.

"Can't wait to see you all then." Sunset smiled to all of them before turning around to head back over to join her fiancé. By the time she reached Lockon, he had just finished a conversation with Discord who walked away with a smile on his face.

"Hey, what was that about?" Sunset asked him.

"Discord just accepted the offer to be one of my groomsstallions that I just gave him." Lockon answered her. "That's all of my groomsstallions and all of your bridesmaids taken care of."

"I just can't wait for our big day." Sunset sighed dreamily. Lockon took her face in one of his hooves to bring her closer to his face.

"Me neither." He whispered into her ear in agreement before they both shared a passionate kiss.

After returning home, they both found Shadow back to his normal size. It seemed that whatever made him gigantic earlier was only temporary and due to the effects of magic.

One thing was certain. They were all glad that this whole Tirek ordeal was dealt with and taken care of.

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. The Wedding

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Ten: The Wedding**

Sunset Shimmer and her fiancé Lockon Astros were currently relaxing in their shared home with their pet wolf Shadow.

A month had passed since that whole ordeal with Tirek, and the engaged couple were both happy to be relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

And in that passing month, Shadow had grown significantly in size. A month ago he was only a pup who had just hit his teenage puberty phase. Now, he was the size of a timberwolf.

In fact, Sunset was not sure if he was fully grown yet or not. Especially after his freakish magic growth spurt during the battle with Tirek. Upon further research, Sunset discovered that Shadow is actually a living specimen of _Lupus gigantormus_, a species of giant wolf that was once thought to be extinct. Apparently, Shadow's sudden growth spurt happened out of his desire to protect Sunset and those close to both of them and he returned to normal after the ordeal was over.

Sunset was not sure whether Shadow would stay at his current regular wolf size, or continue growing naturally until he became four times that size like he did during the whole Tirek ordeal. But that did not matter to her. He was still as happy and healthy as ever, and she loved him just the same as when she took him in as a pup.

Sunset was proud and happy that Princess Celestia, the Mane Six, and even the Elements of Harmony themselves acknowledged her as a Princess of Friendship alongside Twilight Sparkle. The chest had even given Sunset her own throne inside Twilight's new castle home.

Most importantly of all, however, was the fact that Sunset and Lockon's wedding date was only a month away, on the very first day of summer. They had been going over the preparations with their friends over the coming days as the big day approached.

Sunset and Lockon had already visited Sweet Apple Acres to sample whatever Applejack had in store for the reception's catering. Sunset and Lockon happily approved of the apple fritters that the Apple family had prepared. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were also more than excited to be the flower fillies for the wedding. They still had the dresses they wore to Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding.

Applejack even mentioned that she, Pinkie Pie, and the Cakes would all be making their wedding cake. Sunset and Lockon happily approved of this.

They arrived at Fluttershy's cottage to find her practicing the music with her songbird choir.

"Wow, Fluttershy." Sunset complimented her as they approached them. "That has got to be some of the most beautiful music I have ever heard."

"Thank you, Sunset." Fluttershy responded happily while all the birds chirped their agreement. "We are really excited to perform at another wedding. And I want to congratulate the two of you. I just know you two will be so happy together."

"You have no idea how right you are, Fluttershy." Lockon told her.

Then, he and Sunset headed off for Sugarcube Corner. Along the way, they found Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust practicing their signature moves: the Sonic Rainboom and the Sonic Lightningboom.

They had just finished their climbs and were now getting ready to start their dives. Then, they shot down towards the ground in unison. When they finally broke the sound barrier, the result was neither a Sonic Rainboom nor a Sonic Lightningboom. Instead, it was a combination of both with the resulting shockwave spewing out rainbow colored flames and surging with lightning bolts all over it at the same time.

"That was your best one yet!" Sunset told the two of them as they came in for a landing.

"Was it really that good?" Rainbow Dash asked in an unsure manner.

"Are you kidding?!" Lockon asked incredulously. "Did you even see those shockwaves mixing with each other?! Anypony would be out of their minds insane to even think that shockwave is anything but awesome!"

"Yeah!" Sunset agreed. "I mean that's like a Sonic Lightning Rainboom!"

"You know what?" Lightning Dust said with an eager smirk. "Let's call it that. That's a pretty awesome name, don't you think Dash?"

"Yeah, you're right." Dash agreed. "I also think that's enough practice for the day."

"Definitely." Lightning Dust agreed with her before turning to the engaged couple. "Catch ya later, you two lovebirds."

And with that she and Rainbow Dash took off towards their homes leaving their signature streaks behind.

Once Lockon and Sunset got to Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was already at the door to tell them that she already put together a list of the games, music, and entertainment that would be at the reception. She also confirmed Applejack's earlier statement about the two of them and the Cakes planning to make their wedding cake together.

Sunset and Lockon, deciding not to question Pinkie Pie, thanked her before heading over to Carousel Boutique.

"Hey, Rarity." Sunset called to her as she and Lockon walked through the door with the bell chiming. "How is our favorite fashionista doing?"

"Oh, stop it you two." Rarity giggled coquettishly. "I am doing quite fine, thank you for asking. And don't think that I have forgotten about your wedding gown, Sunset. I have just been so busy making dresses for all of our friends. I am glad that Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Twilight and I still have our dresses from Cadance's wedding. I still had to make adjustments to Twilight's for her wings, and then there is making new dresses for Lightning Dust, Moondancer and Lemon Hearts, thank goodness Lyra and the others still have their dresses from Cadance's wedding as well."

"It's quite alright, Rarity." Sunset calmly assured her. "We still have a month before the wedding. I'm sure you can whip something up for me by then. Would you like me to model for you for a while so you can get some ideas?"

"That would be most kind of you." Rarity accepted the offer gracefully before getting out her measuring tape and magically holding it up against various areas. Then she began making sketches of Sunset shimmer for future reference when designing the dress.

"Thanks for the assistance, darling." Rarity called to Sunset as she and Lockon left the boutique.

"Bye, Rarity." Sunset answered her. "Say hi to Sweetie Belle for me when she gets back."

Sunset and Lockon then proceeded back to their home.

"Hey, Sunset, there's something I need to tell you." Lockon said to his fiancé.

"What is it, hon?" Sunset asked him while giving him an affectionate nuzzle.

"During the last weeks before our wedding," Lockon explained, "I need to head back to Canterlot. I have to observe the royal guard and personally mentor Flash Sentry before I pass my title as Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard onto him."

"When do you have to go?" Sunset asked him in a slightly worried manner.

"Exactly one week before our big day." Lockon answered her. "Luckily for us, this will help with the tradition of not seeing each other for a week before the wedding."

"True." Sunset nodded in agreement.

"And besides," Lockon continued, "you don't have to worry about me. Shining Armor and Discord will even be helping out with the security measures during the whole time I am there."

"That's good to hear." Sunset said as she quickly pecked him on the lips before heading off into the kitchen to make dinner.

A couple weeks later, it was time for Lockon to leave for Canterlot. Sunset, the Mane Six, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lightning Dust, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts were all on the train station platform to see him off.

"This is going to be a very long week without you here." Sunset said as she and Lockon exchanged a hug.

"Yeah," Lockon agreed with her, "but what awaits us at the end will definitely be worth it."

"Say hi to Flash and Moondancer for me." Sunset smiled at him before they shared a quick yet passionate kiss. Everypony awed at the site, and surprisingly, Scootaloo did not even pretend to gag at the sappiness of the sight.

Lockon then boarded the train with all of his luggage and the train puffed out of Ponyville station to head straight for Canterlot.

The week that the lovely couple spent apart from each other was uneventful, and felt more like a month or a year to both of them.

Soon enough though, Sunset and the others were on their way to Canterlot via train. Lyra, Minuette, and Twinkleshine, and the Mane Six had brought along their bridesmaids dresses from Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding and they were keeping them as safe as they all possibly could. As they got closer to Canterlot, they all saw and then felt themselves passing through a city sized magic protection bubble. Obviously this was Shining Armor's work.

When they finally got to the Canterlot train station, Moondancer and Flash Sentry were on the platform waiting for them.

"Sunset!" Moondancer ran up to embrace her friend in a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Moondancer." Sunset smiled as she returned the hug. "I trust you still want to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course." Moondancer replied with an enthusiastic grin.

"Well, we better get started with the preparations." Applejack said to the whole group before turning to Sunset. "And you need to hide before Lockon sees you."

"Don't worry, Applejack." Sunset assured her. "I cast an illusionary enchantment spell on myself a few minutes ago. If Lockon does see me, the spell will make him think I am somepony else; somepony that he doesn't know."

"Nice thinking, bride to be." Spike complimented her. "Let's get cracking then."

"Moondancer," Rarity asked her, "Lemon Hearts, Lightning Dust? Can you all come with me? I need to design and make your dresses along with Sunset's."

"Hey Dash." Lightning Dust whispered to Rainbow Dash. "We're still good to make that little adjustment to our move, right?"

"Yeah." Rainbow replied with a smile and a wink. "It's gonna be awesome."

"See you then." Lightning Dust responded before moving on to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile, Sunset went to meet up with Princess Celestia while leaving her maid of honor, Twilight, in charge of overseeing and organizing the preparations.

Once she got to Princess Celestia's private quarters, she gave three gentle knocks and entered upon the "come in." Sunset was relieved to find only Celestia in the room.

"Ah, Sunset." Celestia acknowledged her former student. "I am glad you and your friends made it."

"Thank you princess." Sunset responded. "I trust that Lockon is out on patrol with the royal guard?"

"Indeed." Celestia answered. "I just can't believe this day is approaching so fast; how much Lockon has grown. I still remember when I first took him in. It was one of the best decisions of my life. I just never expected him to grow up this fast."

"Don't worry, Princess." Sunset assured her former mentor. "I will take good care of him for the rest of my life, especially whenever he needs it."

"I am happy to hear that, Sunset." Celestia told her as they embraced each other.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Celestia got up to see what it was. It turned out to be just a guard informing her about something. Then she dismissed the guard and turned back to Sunset as she closed the door.

"Well, Sunset," Celestia began, "it seems that your friends are all done with the preparations and are now ready to hold a bachelorette party in your bedroom."

"I must not keep them waiting, then." Sunset replied as she headed out the door. "See you tomorrow at the ceremony."

Later that night, Sunset, her friends, and Cadance were all gathered at her bachelorette party.

"Well, Sunset, I never thought I'd be in this situation right now." Lemon Hearts said. "To think that five years ago, you, Moondancer, Lyra, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and I started off on not-the-best of terms. Now here you are, a redeemed Princess of Friendship alongside Twilight Sparkle, and I'm here along with you congratulating you as a friend when you are soon to be married."

"Funny how things work out sometimes." Sunset laughed with the others joining in along with her.

"How are you feeling right now, Sunset?" Moondancer asked her.

"To be honest, Moondancer," Sunset answered her, "as Pinkie Pie would say, I am nervicited."

"I gotta hand it to you, Sunset." Minuette pitched in. "I never thought that out of everypony in this room other than Princess Cadance, you would be the first of this group to get hitched."

"Not to mention you're marrying an alicorn prince who is also a Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard." Twinkleshine added.

"Lockon is one lucky stallion." Twilight added.

"I'm the one who's lucky girls." Sunset responded to all of them. "But like I said many times before, I would not even be here if weren't for any of you. So thank you all."

"Well, here's to you, dear." Rarity congratulated her.

"Tomorrow's ceremony is going to be so awesome!" Lightning Dust cheered in excitement.

"Yeah it is!" Rainbow Dash agreed. "It's gonna be the best wedding ever – no offense Cadance."

"None taken, Rainbow." Cadance giggled in response.

Meanwhile in a room on the other side of the castle, Flash Sentry, Spike, Shining Armor, and Discord were having a bachelor party for Lockon.

"To one of the best Captains that the Canterlot Royal Guard has ever had the fortune of having." Shining Armor raised his mug of cider.

"To Lockon!" Discord, Flash, and Spike replied in unison while Lockon just smiled as they all raised their mugs in response before clinking them all together.

"So, are you feeling nervous yet, buddy?" Flash asked his long-time friend.

"Who, me, nervous? Come on." Lockon said with confidence. "I've taken on entire street gangs and armies singlehoofedly. Gone casco a casco with some of the biggest baddies in Equestria's criminal underworld. Fought monsters, changelings, and demons. I mean, do you really think I'm getting nervous just because tomorrow I'm getting marr...marr...marr..."

And then he started getting light-headed and then suddenly fainted.

"Whoa there." Flash said as he caught him.

"Nice going best stallion." Shining Armor said with the tiniest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, just be thankful none of those monsters or changelings ever proposed." Flash said slightly jokingly.

"Sunset's quite the lucky mare to be marrying you of all stallions, Lockon." Spike said after downing his mug. "To be honest, I never expected her to confess her feelings for you right after that whole Crystal Empire changeling incident."

"In all honesty, Spike, neither did I." Lockon replied. "But it was all worth it in the end, and it gave me the confidence to tell her how I felt about her. I just wish that my sister and birth parents could have met her and been here for the two of us."

"Don't worry Lockon." Discord responded with sincerity in his voice. "They might be gone, but I am positive that wherever they are up there right now, they will always be watching you, and that tomorrow will be no exception."

"Well, I think we should probably call it a night, guys." Flash suggested. "We don't want to miss the big day tomorrow because we slept in."

"Best advice I have heard all night." Lockon agreed. "Night guys."

"Night." The others chorused, filing out of the room before Lockon cleared everything up and got ready for bed.

The following morning, Sunset was practically pushed out of bed by Twilight.

"Time to get up, Sunset!" Twilight sang. "You don't want to be late for your big day!"

"I don't believe I ever asked for a wake-up call." Sunset groaned.

"Save the sarcasm for later." Twilight replied, unaffected. "Now, come on. Rarity's waiting for you with your dress."

They then met Rarity in the dressing room, where she went to work.

She started by styling Sunset's mane into simple yet elegant curls, much like how Cadance's mane looked at her wedding. The dress was perhaps one of Rarity's greatest creations ever by far; the pure white accented by patterns of gold and crimson. The veil was made from the finest silk that Canterlot had to offer and topped with a ring of red roses, orange chrysanthemums, and yellow carnations.

"Finito!" Rarity proclaimed before fetching a mirror so that Sunset could see her herself. "What do you think?"

"I look…I look…beautiful." Sunset gasped as tears of joy yet again streamed down her face. "Thank you, Rarity. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I can't take all the credit, Sunset." Rarity humbly responded. "I just made and gave you the dress. You did most of the work yourself, especially when it came to looking beautiful. Now we'd best be going. Your escort awaits."

Outside the main castle gates, two royal guards were waiting with a carriage to take the whole bridal party to the ceremonial hall.

"Are you ready, Sunset?" Moondancer asked her in a kind tone.

"Definitely." Sunset nodded.

"Let's get going, then." Twilight said before they all got inside the carriage which was now ready to take them to the ceremonial hall.

Inside the ceremonial hall, the room was full of guests. This included everypony in Ponyville; Twilight's parents had come to watch her be the Maid of Honor; even Princess Luna was there to watch her adoptive nephew take a big step in life. Celestia was standing center stage at the altar since she was going to conduct the ceremony. Lockon stood immediately to Celestia's left, with Flash, Shining Armor, and Discord all behind him in their respective positions.

Outside, the carriage slowed to a stop before Sunset and all of her friends disembarked.

"Have there been any problems?" Sunset asked a guard as Lyra and the others went off to their respective positions and/or to take their seats at the ceremony.

"No problems whatsoever, princess." The guard answered her.

"Excellent." Sunset grinned before turning to her three bridesmaids. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

Lightning Dust walked up to her spot across from Discord, then Moondancer and Twilight taking up their positions in front of her and across from Shining Armor and Flash Sentry respectively, all the while making sure that nopony saw Sunset yet. Twilight then signaled Fluttershy to begin. Fluttershy then tapped her baton on her music stand three times before conducting her songbird choir while they were performing the bridal march. When the music started, everypony in attendance turned around to see the double doors opening up.

The first ones to enter were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, smiling and skipping along as they dropped flowers from their mouth-held baskets along the floor.

And then Sunset in her wedding gown finally came out and started walking. When Lockon first saw her in that dress, his jaw literally hit the floor. His best stallion, Flash Sentry, pushed Lockon's jaw back up into place with ease without even looking.

"Wow…" Lockon whispered in awe and amazement as his wife to be got closer and closer until she was right beside him at the altar. They shared one loving look at each other before turning to Celestia just as the music finished.

"Mares and gentlecolts." Celestia announced. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Sunset Shimmer and Prince Lockon Astros. The determination of their commitment is clear, the strength of their love, undeniable. The bride and groom have each written their own vows. You may start them in your own time."

"Sunset, you mean a whole lot more to me than anypony else in Equestria." Lockon declared. "Ever since I lost my sister and birth parents, I spent my entire life losing myself and thinking that avenging them was my only remaining chance at happiness. But then you showed me just how wrong I was. You cared about me enough to literally slap some sense into me. You saved me from myself. And now I know for certain that I cannot live without you."

"Lockon, I felt a very strong connection between the two of us since the day we first met." Sunset announced. "I didn't think I ever deserved any friends at all after everything I had done five years ago. But you knew about all of that. You knew about my past and what I had done. And yet you still offered me your friendship. At first I was happy just to be your friend, but then I soon realized how much I really cared about you. And now that we are here, nothing would make me happier or more honored than to become your wife."

The entire room was filled with watery eyes.

"That was so beautiful." Discord sniffed as he produced handkerchiefs for Fluttershy and Moondancer, who both nodded in agreement.

"Great." Scootaloo complained with tears in her eyes. "Now they've got me all sappy." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom just smiled. Unknown to Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were having the same situation, but they did not complain.

"If anypony here has a reason as to why these two should not be wed," Celestia began, "please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Not a single objection was made.

"Prince Lockon Astros," Celestia once again announced, "do you take Princess Sunset Shimmer to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, comfort her, and cherish her, to have and to hold, in joy and in sorrow, for richer and for poor, in sickness and in health, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lockon answered with a smile.

"And do you, Princess Sunset Shimmer," Celestia directed to her former student, "take Prince Lockon Astros to be you lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him, comfort him, and cherish him, to have and to hold, in joy and in sorrow, for richer and for poor, in sickness and in health, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sunset eagerly grinned.

"May we have the rings, please?" Celestia said after turning to Spike in his tuxedo. Spike then brought the rings resting on a velvet pillow with a smile of his own. Celestia then took them in her magic and placed them on Lockon and Sunset's horns.

"I now pronounce you stallion and wife." Celestia said to the now newlywed couple. "You may kiss the bride."

And with that, Sunset and Lockon wasted absolutely no time whatsoever in sharing what probably was their most passionate kiss yet while the entire crowd cheered loudly.

Once they finished their kiss, like Shining Armor and Cadance before them, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Prince Lockon Astros walked out onto the balcony to meet the huge crowd that had gathered outside as well, and waved to them all with smiles on both of their faces.

"Psst. Dash!" Lightning Dust whispered down to Rainbow Dash. "That's our cue!"

Rainbow Dash's face then got a grin to match the one on Lightning Dust's face. Soon the two took off faster than ever, ditching their dresses and leaving behind a rainbow and yellow lightning bolt streak as they made their ascent.

Then as the two began to approach the sound barrier, the two pegasi speed demons began to fly even closer to each other before changing the angle of their flying positions.

What happened next was something that blew the minds of everypony in Equestria. As soon as the two broke the sound barrier, the resulting Sonic Lightning Rainboom was as they intended. Because of the way they both angled their flying positions, instead of the usual circular shape that some have seen at least once or twice before with only a rainboom or a lightningboom, the resulting shockwave came out in the form of a heart.

The heart-shaped Sonic Lightning Rainboom was planned out at the last minute by Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust for their friends. This last-minute change was meant to show everypony that love was in bloom, and Rainbow and Lightning Dust worked together on this in order to symbolize their hopes that Sunset and Lockon's love would last forever.

The shockwave was so big; it was visible to all of Equestria from Manehattan all the way to Appleloosa. Even Cloudsdale and the Crystal Empire could see it.

"Best…" Rainbow Dash began.

"Wedding…" Lightning Dust followed

"EVER!" They both finished in unison as they came in for their landing.

Soon enough the reception came. Sunset and Lockon just finished feeding each other the first two slices of the wedding cake, which in their honest opinion, was the best looking and the tastiest cake they had ever seen or eaten. Pinkie, AJ, and the Cakes had really outdone themselves with this one.

Then the newlyweds shared their first dance together as husband and wife. The tune was a tango this time, rather than a waltz. They finished off their tango with a spin.

Then it was slow dances from then on and every other couple was obliged to dance along with them, among those other couples, were Fancypants and Fleur de Lis, and Flash Sentry and Moondancer.

After a few more dances, Sunset and Lockon sat down. Where they were approached by the Element wielders and the Lyra's group.

"Hey there, lovebirds." Lemon Hearts said to the newlyweds.

"So how does it feel to have finally tied the knot?" Twinkleshine asked them.

"It is the best feeling of my life." Sunset said.

"I couldn't agree more." Lockon agreed with his wife before sharing another kiss with her. Everypony just went 'aw' at the site.

"Look at our other lovely couple on the dance floor." Lyra said turning her attention to Flash Sentry and Moondancer. Everypony else followed suit.

"I wonder if it's them who will be doing it next." Rarity said.

"Who knows?" Lockon said.

"They have been dating for as long as we have." Sunset answered her husband. "I really hope theirs will last too."

"Well, congrats again, you two." Twilight said to Lockon and Sunset.

"Ya'll have mah best wishes." Applejack agreed.

"Same here." Minuette added.

Everypony else agreed before the girls all had a group hug with Sunset. Then after they left. Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor came up to the now married couple.

"Congratulations, Sunset." Celestia said to her former student before turning to hug her adoptive son. "You too, son. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thanks mom." Lockon told her.

"Yes, thank you so much." Sunset agreed.

"I am so proud of you, Lockon." Cadance said as she hugged him. "To think that you found love without my help."

"Well, Cadance, I would say that it's more like love found me." Lockon replied. "But I am certainly not complaining."

"All I know is that Canterlot's Royal Guard won't be the same without you." Shining Armor replied.

"That's what they said when you retired from it to rule the Crystal Empire with Cadance." Lockon responded. "And it turned out fine because you left it in good hooves. And I know that it will still be fine because I am leaving it in good hooves as well. And besides, you can still give the same tips you gave me to Flash."

"That's true enough." Shining Armor replied as they hoof bumped each other.

All too soon, the celebrations wound down. Sunset and Lockon headed for the carriage that would take them to the blimp port, and then from there, their honeymoon destination in Tahayti. Using her front hoof, Sunset tossed her bouquet out into the crowd.

"IT'S MINE!" Rarity shrieked, leaping to an unnaturally great height to try and catch the flowers. Once she reached them however, her hooves ended up knocking the bouquet of roses further away from her. Then, to everypony's surprise, it landed in the hooves of Moondancer, who, along with Flash Sentry, immediately blushed upon seeing what it was.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, nephew." Luna directed to Lockon before turning to Sunset. "And Sunset, take care of him."

"As one princess to another, that's a Pinkie Promise." Sunset answered her.

And with that, the carriage took off to the outskirts of Canterlot. Sunset and Lockon leaned out of the windows on either side and waved to their friends and family, who enthusiastically waved back.

Once they got past the city gates, they climbed back into the carriage and snuggled up next to each other.

"This is without a doubt the best and happiest day of my life." Lockon declared.

"Same with me." Sunset kissed him.

"Soon it'll be just you and me, as husband and wife, in warm, sunny, tropical Tahayti." Lockon mused.

"I just can't wait." Sunset nuzzled him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lockon wrapped a wing around her with Sunset returning the action.

They snuggled up to each other happily and fell asleep in their embrace. Their big day had gone by without a hitch, and now they had the rest of their lives to look forward to, together.

**To be continued.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. New Additions

**Sunset's Locked-On Love**

**Chapter Eleven: New Additions**

After a nice refreshing honeymoon in Tahayti, where they relaxed at the beach during the day, and cuddled in their hotel room at night, Sunset and Lockon returned to Ponyville as husband and wife. The couple led a happy life, just them and their pet wolf Shadow, living together.

Several months later, Sunset started experiencing stomach pains and nausea, especially in the morning. She scheduled an appointment with her doctor to find out what was going on. What he found gave Sunset the biggest shock of her life as of yet. The young princess wandered home in a daze. As she opened the door, she found Lockon waiting for her on the couch with Shadow, both of them eager to learn the severity of her condition.

"So, how did it go?" Lockon asked his wife as he got up to hug her. "Please tell me it's not life-threatening. I don't want to lose you."

"It's nothing like that Lockon." Sunset nuzzled him for comfort. "But, I guess you could say that it's serious."

"What do you mean?" Lockon asked with concern in his voice now.

"Lockon, you might want to sit down for this." Sunset suggested.

Lockon sat back down on the couch he was just on.

"Lockon…" Sunset began. "…I'm pregnant."

Lockon's jaw hit the floor.

"Y-You're…" He stammered. "G-going t-to h-have…"

"Yes." Sunset nodded in confirmation. "I am going to have your foal."

"That…that's…wonderful!" Lockon smiled before grabbing Sunset by the waist and spinning her around while the happy couple laughed. Then he put her back down as he got a more shocked look on his face. "Wait...I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Oh, sugar…honey…iced…tea…" He drowsed out before eventually fainting and falling over onto his back, leaving him out cold.

Shadow then brought him back into consciousness by licking his face.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Sunset asked with slight worry.

"I'm ok." Lockon answered. "And don't get me wrong, Sunset, I am thrilled that we are going to be parents, I really am. It's just that…I don't know the first thing about being a father. And I can't even turn to my own parents for guidance about this sort of thing."

"I understand how you feel, Lockon." Sunset nuzzled him. "But don't forget, we're not alone in this. We have all of our friends who will be willing to help. We can even ask Mr. and Mrs. Cake for help since they have two little foals of their own."

"Oh that's right, I'd forgotten about them." Lockon chuckled before turning to his wife. "Thanks for the cheer-up, honey. This is just another one of many reasons why I love you."

"And I love you all the same." Sunset replied before kissing her husband passionately on the lips.

The next day, the expecting parents invited over all of their friends, including Moondancer, Flash Sentry, and the Cakes, and told them the news.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Moondancer gushed.

"Congrats, bud." Flash told Lockon as he lightly thumped his back.

"Another addition to the royal family." Twilight mused. "I can't wait!"

"Congratulations, Sunset." Lyra Heartstrings told her friend.

"You've only been married a few months and you're already expecting?!" Lemon Hearts said in slight shock before returning to her normal expression. "Then again, somehow I don't find that surprising."

"I think that's wonderful news." Twinkleshine continued.

"Same here." Minuette added.

"Congrats, Sunset." Applejack pitched in.

"That little alicorn's gonna be awesome!" Lightning Dust pumped.

"Too true!" Rainbow high-hoofed her in agreement

"I can't wait to see you're foal." Rarity giggled.

"Me neither." Fluttershy cooed.

"Me neither neither!" Pinkie cheered. "A new playmate for Pound and Pumpkin! Yippee!"

"It's too early to be thinking about that Pinkie Pie." Cup Cake replied to her enthusiasm.

"But we'll definitely consider it." Carrot Cake added.

"And while you are on the subject, there is something that Sunset and I want to ask the two of you." Lockon said to the Cakes.

"Oh?" Carrot Cake puzzled.

"And what would that be, dearies?" Cup Cake asked them.

"Well," Sunset began saying to Cup Cake, "I would like you to help me prepare for the coming stages of my pregnancy."

"And I would like you to help me by giving me some tips on how to cope with those stages." Lockon said to Carrot Cake.

"We'd be more than willing to help you with both of those things." Cup Cake answered.

"But if you don't mind us asking, why us?" Carrot Cake asked them. "Can't your parents help with that?"

"I don't know who my parents are." Sunset said rather awkwardly and somewhat sadly. "I've been an orphan all my life. Princess Celestia was the closest thing to a mother I've ever had."

"But what about you, Lockon?" Cup Cake asked him. "Isn't Princess Celestia your mother?"

"Yes." Lockon answered. "But technically I'm only her son by adoption."

"Adoption?!" The Cakes gasped in unison. "Do you know anything about your birth parents?" Carrot Cake asked.

"Of course I do!" Lockon suddenly snapped slightly. "I grew up with both of them AND an older sister for the first half of my life!" Then he realized what he was doing and used the same calming trick that Cadance taught Twilight.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Lockon apologized. "I didn't mean to yell. Look, there's something you need to know. In fact, everypony in this house who has not heard this tale, please gather around now, and you also might want to sit down for this one."

After Cup Cake, Carrot Cake, Lightning Dust, Lyra, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Moondancer gathered round they all sat down on their flanks. The rest of them stood and stayed where they were, knowing full well what Lockon was going to say.

"What I am about to tell you is something that only Mom, Aunt Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor, Sunset, Discord, Spike, and the Element wielders know." Lockon addressed the rest of them.

Then he went into full detail about his life before Celestia adopted him. How, as a unicorn colt, he had grown up admiring his father Sharp Shooter, who had inspired him to take up an interest in the Royal Guard and the field of long range attack spells.

How he always made his mother Jade Glimmer happy whenever the chance rose. And how his sister Star Sapphire was basically his B.S.B.F.F., or big sister best friend forever, and how the two were practically inseparable.

He even went into detail about his family's personal relationships with Princess Celestia.

Then Lockon got to the tragic tale of the night that he got his wings at the cost of his own family. How he lost them to the changelings. Then, how Princess Celestia decided to adopt him the next day and how he became a prince and a Canterlot Royal Guard eventually leading up to his rank as Captain.

"And ever since then, I had always been blinded by my own desires for revenge." Lockon said as he was wrapping up his story. "If it weren't for Sunset, I never would have overcome my own personal demons."

Moondancer got all teary-eyed having never been told the full story, and Flash put a wing around her to comfort her.

"Oh my." Lyra gasped.

"That is so sad." Minuette sniffled.

"To have your own sister drained of her whole life force right in front of your eyes." Lightning Dust wept. "Just how cruel can fate be to one pony?"

"I have never even heard of such a thing happening to anypony." Twinkleshine pitched in.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like for you, Lockon." Lemon Hearts sympathized.

"So you see," Lockon turned to the Cakes, "with my birth family gone, and Princess Celestia having never had any children the natural way, at least not that I would know of, you two are the only ponies I know whom I can ask for guidance through this."

"Of course we'll help." The Cakes said in unison.

"Thank you." Lockon said with relief.

"And besides, you have all of us to help you." Twilight added while everypony else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Seriously?" Sunset asked.

"Definitely." Lightning Dust agreed. "Though I will probably draw the line at diaper changes."

"You can always count on me to babysit." Pinkie squealed. "I can't wait to see that future little bundle of adorableness."

And so it began. The first couple of months were mostly uneventful. Not long after the news, Sunset's friends threw her a baby shower. Lyra gave her an enchanted music box that would play a lullaby that was guaranteed to put the baby to sleep. And Applejack offered to make applesauce and other apple based baby foods for when the baby was old enough.

Soon it was time for Sunset's first ultrasound appointment. Sunset was lying down on an examination table on her back while Lockon was standing right next to her. In fact, her belly had already gotten pretty swollen after only a month.

A unicorn doctor, whose name was Doctor Horse, was using his magic to scan Sunset's belly for signs of the baby. Nurse Redheart was on standby with an ultrasound probe and monitor ready show them images of the child.

What Doctor Horse saw left him pleasantly surprised. "Oh my goodness!" He slightly exclaimed. "This is very rare!"

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Sunset asked in worry.

"No, nothing is wrong." Doctor Horse assured them. "In fact, the babies are in perfect health."

"Oh, that's a relief." Lockon replied before widening his eyes. "Wait…did you say 'babies'? As in more than one? Are we having twins?"

"Yes, yes, and not quite." Doctor Horse answered each question. "Your highnesses, let me be the first to congratulate you on being the proud parents of a healthy set of quadruplets."

"QUADRUPLETS?!" Lockon shouted in surprise.

"Well I guess that explains why I look this swollen after only a month." Sunset mused. "But are you sure it's quadruplets?"

"I'm positive." Doctor Horse answered her. "But I'll let the ultrasound confirm that. Nurse Redheart, if you would please be so kind?"

Nurse Redheart then used the ultrasound probe, and sure enough the images had the same results, showing four healthy fetuses on the monitor.

"Very rare, my cutie mark." Nurse Redheart said. "This is beyond rare! This is a first in Equestrian medical history!"

"Would you like to know the genders?" Doctor Horse asked the expecting parents.

"Eh, might as well." Lockon said in a calm manner.

"You're taking this news surprisingly well." Sunset said with a hint of sarcasm and skepticism.

"I guess the initial shock of one foal prepared me for the possibility of more in a strange way." Lockon shrugged.

"Well I can also guarantee the both of you that you will have two of each gender." Doctor Horse told them.

"Two colts and two fillies." Sunset said while holding a hoof to her stomach. "We'll have our hooves full. Think we can handle it?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to." Lockon said eagerly. "We're both royalty, and I am a former Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard. We have all the qualities to make good parents. And I am going to make sure that I will be the best father ever to these four foals."

"I know you will." Sunset said before she kissed him.

As the weeks went by, Sunset's stomach was getting even more swollen than usual due to there being four foals inside of her. This also increased her appetite, especially on the cravings stages, but Lockon managed to financially keep up with them.

Their friends had mixed reactions of shock when they learned that Sunset was having quadruplets. Pinkie Pie, however, was so excited that she literally shot herself out of her own party cannon into the air while shouting 'YIPPEE!' at the top of her lungs.

As the pregnancy continued on, Sunset started to suffer from mood swings. Luckily, Carrot Cake had lots of tips for Lockon as to how to cope with them. For Lockon, mood swings were the hardest stage to deal with, but thanks to Carrot Cake's tips he managed.

Soon enough it was already the eleventh month of the pregnancy. That meant that Sunset's due date was practically just around the corner.

Lockon was back up in Canterlot to finalize his retirement as Captain of Canterlot's Royal Guard. Sunset promised him that whenever she wanted to leave the house, she would have a friend accompany her wherever she went.

Right now, Sunset was walking through Ponyville Park with Twilight and Spike.

"So Sunset, how are you feeling as of late?" Twilight asked her.

"To be honest, Twilight, I'm amazed that my stomach hasn't exploded yet from all this swelling." Sunset answered her. "Other than that, I feel fine."

"I suppose I can understand that." Spike said. "A healthy set of quadruplets and you and Lockon are the first couple to ever have one. When are they due?"

"According to Doctor Horse, they are all in perfect health," Sunset began, "and I should be due any day no-OOOH!"

Sunset suddenly hunched over in pain.

"Sunset, are you okay?!" Twilight asked her with worry.

"I think-AAAHH!" Sunset yelped. A moment later, warm liquid starting trickling down her hind legs. "It's time."

"I'll send Lockon a letter." Spike began to write but then his quill suddenly disappeared.

"I have a better idea." Said the voice of Discord as he appeared out of nowhere. "Why don't I teleport to him, tell him the news, and bring him back here myself? It'd be much faster."

"Alright, thanks, Discord. See you at Ponyville Hospital." Twilight said as she watched the reformed spirit of chaos snap his fingers before vanishing in a flash of light.

Meanwhile, Twilight conjured up a cloud bed for Sunset to lie down on. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were nearby when Sunset went into labor and heard her screaming, so they both offered to fly her cloud all the way to the hospital.

"Move aside please. Move aside!" Lightning Dust shouted as she and Rainbow pushed Sunset's cloud in through the doors of Ponyville General Hospital. "Princess in labor coming through!"

Nurse Redheart was the first to notice Sunset. "I'll get Doctor Horse. Just keep breathing Princess, and try to stay calm." Then she turned around and dashed down the corridor.

Just as she left, in a perfect textbook example of perfect timing, Discord teleported into the hospital's lobby with Lockon right next to him.

"I'm here, Sunset." Lockon said to her as he walked right up to her cloud. "You ok, hun?"

"I'm in so much pain." Sunset told him. "Other than that, I think I'm good."

"We're ready for you, your highnesses." Doctor Horse said as he and Nurse Redheart came back.

Soon they were in the birthing room and Sunset was breathing heavily on the bed.

"Lockon, I'm scared." Sunset wheezed.

"Here, Sunset, take my hoof." Lockon comforted as he held out his front hoof for Sunset to hold onto.

Sunset wasted no time in wrapping her hoof around his and then squeezing with all of her might as the contractions came and went accompanied by her screams of pain. Surprisingly, Lockon's hoof looked like it could be broken from the constant pressure of Sunset's grip, yet Lockon took the pain like it was nothing.

After several hours of intense agony, Sunset's pain-filled screams finally ceased as the cries of four newborn foals filled the room.

"Congratulations, your highnesses." Doctor Horse smiled at them. "Two colts and two fillies, and they are all in perfect health."

Sunset and Lockon sighed in relief. The two colts were wrapped in blue swaddling cloth while the fillies were wrapped in pink. All four of them were alicorns, just like both of their parents. The four bundles were all in Sunset's hooves.

The first-born was a colt. He had his father's mane color and style, although the mane length was slightly longer than Lockon's. He also had a midnight black coat. The most interesting part about him was his eyes. His left eye was teal like his mother's while his right eye was sapphire blue like his father's. He even had a scar-like birthmark over his right eye.

The second-born was a filly. She had her mother's coat and her father's eyes. Her mane and tail were the same style and color pattern as Sunset's. However, instead she had the red side of her mane from her mother and the yellow parts were replaced by a light shade of brown, which she obviously got from Lockon.

The third-born was a colt. He had his mother's eyes and his father's coat. He also had Lockon's exact manestyle, but the brown color was replaced by a fiery orange color.

The last one was a filly. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald green that anypony could ever hope to see. She had a manestyle that was very similar to Twilight's, except the color was mostly brown with streaks of red and yellow thrown in. And she had a sapphire blue coat.

"They're beautiful." Sunset sighed.

"They sure are." Lockon agreed. "Way to go, Sunset. You were wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, tired, and very sore." Sunset answered him. "Other than that, I feel great."

Soon afterwards, their friends came in.

"Where are th-" Pinkie squealed before Lyra plugged a hoof in her mouth.

"Shh." She hissed. "The little darlings are asleep."

"Oh, they are just so precious." Moondancer cooed.

"Absolutely cute." Twinkleshine pitched in. Everypony else nodded and/or silently voiced their agreement.

"That one colt's birthmark is going to make him look cool one day." Flash told Lockon. "I just know it."

"Dream on, Flash." Lockon chuckled lightly.

At that moment, Cadance, Shining Armor, Celestia, and Luna walked in.

"Congratulations, Sunset." Celestia smiled.

"H-how did you get here so fast?" Sunset asked.

"I had Spike send them a letter." Twilight answered.

"What an adorable bunch of foals." Cadance squealed softly with glee.

"Truly, they are all worthy additions to the royal family." Luna agreed.

"So, how does it feel to be a grandma?" Lockon asked his adoptive mother with a smirk.

"It is just as wonderful as it is being a mother." Celestia answered him coquettishly with a smirk of her own. The two ponies then giggled softly at each other.

"I am afraid this room has exceeded its maximum occupant capacity." Doctor Horse politely told the entire group. "All ponies who are not part of the royal family, I am going to have to ask you to wait in the lobby."

"No problem." Applejack smiled. "Come on, girls. Let's let the royal family have some quality time together."

Flash, Moondancer's group, and the remaining element wielders left for the lobby, leaving Twilight, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadance alone with Lockon and Sunset.

"So, what are you going to name them?" Cadance asked them.

"Let us introduce you to them." Lockon said as he walked over to the mini-crib holding his black-coated first born son. "This is Midnight Radiance."

"A very bold name." Luna complimented. "I imagine that he will be quite the handsome young stallion in the future."

"But what happened to his eyes?" Shining Armor asked in slight worry. "And where did he get that scar over his right eye?"

"Oh, that's just a birthmark." Sunset said. "And the different iris colors for each eye are also normal. That's a condition called complete heterochromia. The doctor already checked him, and Midnight showed no signs of blindness because of it."

"Well that's a relief." Shining Armor sighed.

"This little filly is Ember Blaze." Lockon said picking up the second born foal in his magic. " And I must say, she looks just like her mother."

"Well this strapping young colt here looks just like his father." Sunset said as she indicated their other son who was the third born of the quartet. "His name is Solar Flame."

"And what about the other filly?" Twilight asked.

"You know Lockon, looking at her reminds me an awful lot of your sister." Celestia said to her adoptive son.

Lockon got a closer look at his fourth born foal before the realization hit him.

"You're right." Lockon whispered as he picked up his technically youngest daughter in his magic. "Those beautiful eyes, she definitely got them from her late grandma Jade Glimmer. Other than that, she is definitely the spitting image of her aunt Sapphire. In that case, her name is Aurora Sapphire."

"A beautiful name, for such a beautiful filly." Twilight said in agreement.

"We are glad you think that way, Twilight." Lockon said. "Because we would like you to be their godmother.

"M-M-Me?!" Twilight exclaimed softly and briefly before clasping her hooves on her mouth. Thankfully, she had not woken up any of the foals. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Twilight." Sunset answered her. "You were the one who stuck with me when I first started having those contractions until Lockon got here. You have been the biggest help out of all of our friends. What do you say?"

"I'd be honored." Twilight said with a slight bow of her head.

"We should let the new family rest." Celestia said with a knowing and caring smile. "They've earned it."

After a few days under monitoring, Sunset and the foals were finally cleared by Doctor Horse to return home. All of Sunset's friends were waiting to greet her, and introduce themselves to Midnight, Ember, Flame and Aurora. Shadow was very gentle and cautious when he first approached the foals. He did not want to scare or hurt them in any way. However, all four of the foals just hugged and nuzzled up to him and he just lay down to let them, while gently nuzzling each of them in response. Everypony just went 'aaaawwwweeee' at the sight of this.

That night, Sunset and Lockon were putting the foals in their brand new individual cots. Midnight started having trouble going to sleep at first, but thanks to the music box from Lyra, he eventually fell fast asleep as well.

"Sweet dreams, my little angels." Sunset said to them as she kissed each of them on the forehead.

"Hard to believe that we've already come this far in our lives." Lockon said.

"It was challenging, yes." Sunset agreed. "But in the end, it was all worth it as long as I was with you."

"And you know that I could never have done any of this without you." Lockon said as he held a gentle hoof to Sunset's face. "And our journey's not over yet."

"You're right." Sunset agreed. "With four children to guide, this will be our most difficult challenge yet. But as long as we have each other, and as long as we have our friends, we will always overcome this."

"I love you, Sunset." Lockon sighed. "And I always will."

"I love you too, Lockon." Sunset replied. "Always and forever."

Afterwards, Lockon and Sunset went to bed, snuggling happily under the covers and sharing a deep, passionate kiss before finally falling asleep.

It had been quite a journey for Sunset and Lockon, and there was no way it was over. Raising four children would only strengthen their love for each other and the guidance they provide will ensure a bright future for them and their children.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
